


Nice to be dead

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-01
Updated: 2002-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla nimmt nach dem Angel Fiasko einen kleinen Trip down Memory Lane. Und der Weg führt nach Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice to be dead

**Author's Note:**

> Nach AtS 2x16 Epiphany, spielt in BtVS 5x17 Forever. Ein unglaubliches Dankeschön an julianna2luv für die unabsichtliche Inspiration, der eigentlichen Ursprung dieser Geschichte liegt in einer von ihren Stories versteckt. Und noch viel mehr schulde ich ihr dafür, dass sie mir diese unvollendete Fic von mir wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen hat... Hölle , mir in Erinnerung gerufen hat, dass ich überhaupt etwas anderes als vidden kann!  
> Warum Spike und Darla? Warum nicht? Ich war gerade in dieser wicked, unconditional, sinful Laune. Und ja, vielleicht schaffe ich es noch in diesem Leben eine völlig handlungslose Smut-Story zu schreiben, aber diese Geschichte ist es nicht und dieses Monster hat wirklich ein Eigenleben an Motiven entwickelt.  
> Stoff auf den man vorbereitet sein sollte? Keine Ketten, ein nicht so wichtiges Stück Seil, nicht so heftige Blutspiele und einige unerwartete Offenbarungen der Gegenwart und Vergangenheit. Und dass es nett ist, tot zu sein.

Darla wusste nicht, ob sie nostalgisch wurde oder einfach verrückt. 

Einen Moment fragte sie sich sogar, ob Drusillas Wahnsinn sich in ihrem Blut manifestierte. Aber den Gedanken verwarf Darla nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens, obwohl sie darin einen gewissen Trost gesehen hätte. Es wäre einfacher sich vorzumachen, dass ihr ‚Sire’ dieses Fiasko zu verantworten hatte und nicht sie, mit ihrer verdammten Nostalgie. 

Sollte sie augenblicklich nicht LA in Schutt und Asche legen oder zumindest Teile davon? Eine Blutspur für Angel legen, der er leicht folgen konnte, um dieses Drama endgültig zu beenden? Oder zumindest Angels einzige Familie auslöschen, selbst wenn er keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen hatte? Sich im Blut Unschuldiger baden und es genießen? 

Mit Sicherheit hatten Cordelia und Wesley diese Bestrafung von ihr verdient, nach der Art und Weise, wie sie von ihnen behandelt worden war. Lilah wäre ein weiteres Opfer gewesen, dessen langsamer Tod für sie einen Reiz beinhalten sollte. Oder Lindsey, warum hatte sie ihm nicht einfach das Genick gebrochen oder besser, ihn davor noch ein paar Stunden gefoltert? 

Warum hatte sie all das unterlassen, auf einen dramatischen Abgang verzichtet und stand stattdessen an dem Ort ihres zweiten Todes und ließ sich von der Nostalgie davon tragen. Was zur Hölle war los mit ihr? Sunnydale? Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Das Zuhause der Jägerin, die ihren Meister bezwungen hatte, derzeitige Heimat ihres verrückten Great-Grand Childe, der für die Jägerin gefallen war. 

Gott, ganz davon abgesehen, dass hier Apokalypsen an der Tagesordnung waren und sie eigentlich den Rest ihres untoten Lebens genießen wollte. Warum war sie also hier und nicht wie Dru irgendwo in Lateinamerika, wo die Männer süß und die Frauen feurig schmeckten? 

„Hallo, kleine Schwester.“ Die Stimme würde sie unter Tausenden erkennen. 

„Hallo, Spike, Drusilla hatte Recht, du stinkst nach der Jägerin.“ Damit drehte Darla sich gemächlich um, „Und du siehst Mitleid erregend aus, sogar für eine seelenlose Kreatur wie mich.“ 

Er erwiderte nichts, blickte sie nur abschätzend an, solange bis sie die Stille nicht mehr aushielt, „Was ist? Gefällt dir nicht, was du siehst?“ Es sollte spielerisch überlegen klingen, stattdessen hörte es sich sogar in ihren eigenen Ohren angespannt an. Als ob sie auf die Antwort tatsächlich Wert legen würde.

„Ich frage mich nur, was du hier suchst. Dieser Ort hält keine guten Erinnerungen für dich bereit. Zumindest soweit ich die Geschichte im Gedächtnis behalten habe, die Angelus über dein Ableben verbreitet hat. Abgesehen davon, dass ich das Kompliment zurückgeben kann. Du stinkst nach unserem Grand Sire und Respekt flößt du momentan niemanden ein.“ 

Es war immer noch merkwürdig, darüber nachzudenken, wie sich die Familienverhältnisse für sie geändert hatten. Nicht wirklich und dennoch real. Spike war nun ihr Bruder. Seltsam. Und er war körperlich stärker als sie. Noch viel seltsamer. 

Darla hatte sich soweit von ihrem Ursprung entfernt und dennoch suchte sie augenblicklich ihre Wurzeln. Weshalb würde sie sonst im Bronze stehen und den Tanzboden nach der exakten Stelle absuchen, wo sie ihre Freikarte in die Hölle bekam? Von Angel. Aus dem Hinterhalt. Er war damals derselbe Feigling gewesen, der er immer schon gewesen war und hatte es auf keinen Kampf ankommen lassen, sondern sich nur von einem weiteren Dämon seiner Vergangenheit befreit. 

Wie hätte der Vampir neben ihr gehandelt? Spike, der sie immer in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte und keinen Kampf ausließ, um sich selbst zu beweisen. Darla kannte die Antwort und das bittere Gefühl der Enttäuschung durch Angelus verstärkte sich. Ballte sich in ihren Eingeweiden zusammen, wie das Blut einer Schlange. 

Sie hatte die Stelle gefunden, selbst in dem veränderten Ambiente. Wie naiv durfte man nach vierhundert Jahren sein, dass man seinem Ex den Rücken zudrehte? Mit Seele oder ohne, diese Lektion kannte jede Highschool-Göre.

Ihr Blick ging zurück zu Spike, der sich nun neben sie gestellt hatte und versuchte herauszufinden, nach was sie Ausschau hielt. „Die blonde Jungfrau, der seinen Kumpels erzählt, dass er die Brünette flachgelegt hat?“ 

Darla gab ihm ein verneinendes Kopfschütteln und er suchte weiter die vibrierende, tanzende Masse unter ihnen ab. Die Luft war so angefüllt mit Hormonen, Endorphinen, dass ein Vampir alleine vom Geruch high werden konnte. Genau die richtige Stimmung für ein Blutbad.

Sicher, er musste annehmen, dass sie ihr nächstes Opfer auswählte. Der Gedanke hatte etwas Tröstliches. Für ihn war sie immer noch dieselbe Bitch, die ihn stundenlang gefoltert hatte, bis nichts als eine blutige Masse von dem Frischling übrig blieb. Weil er es gewagt hatte, wieder Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Weil sie wieder weiterziehen mussten. Weil er wieder Angelus aus ihrem Bett ferngehalten hatte. Weil er ein so guter Sündenbock für all das war, was falsch lief. 

Weil es so verdammt leicht war Spike für alles die Schuld zu geben.

Manchmal hatte sie sich gefragt, ob es in seiner Absicht lag, sie wütend zu machen. Ob es ihn einen Kick gab, ihren Zorn zu fühlen und dominiert zu werden. Missbraucht. Gebraucht. War das nicht alles dasselbe? Wann waren die Grenzen verwischt? William war so einfach zu hassen gewesen. Viel zu einfach und jemand, den man hasst, tritt man nicht gleichgültig gegenüber. Nein, er hatte immer einen besonderen Platz in ihrem toten Herz besessen. Sie hasste ihn, aber hasste sie ihn, weil sie sich seiner nicht entledigen konnte oder weil sie in ihm einen Teil von sich sah, dessen sie sich nicht entledigen konnte? 

William war Familie und Darla hatte es bei dieser Wahrheit belassen. Sie nicht weiter hinterfragt oder ihre Motive beleuchtet, die sie immer wieder zu ihm trieben. Die sie dazu zwangen, ihn jedes Mal erneut in die Knie zu schicken, nur um herauszufinden, ob sein Wille diesmal brach. Er brach nie, im Gegensatz zu ihr. 

Obwohl es zwischen ihnen kein Sicherheitswort gab, wie bei Angelus und ihr. 

In Paris ging sie einmal zu weit. Er wäre gestorben, hätte er kein neues Blut bekommen. Zu viele Schnitte, zu viele Wunden aus denen das Blut auf den Boden floss und ihn in ein unwiderstehliches Tuch einwickelte. Sein Gesicht trug immer noch dieses wissende Grinsen, das ihren Dämon herausforderte und die Frau in ihr schwach werden ließ. Sie hatte den Impuls unterdrückt sich neben ihn zu legen. In dieses Bett aus Schmerz und Komfort und die Welt außerhalb dieses Hotelzimmers zu vergessen. 

Eine Welt, in der er sich stets beweisen musste, um seine Existenz zu rechtfertigen. 

Eine Welt, in der sie sich stets neu erfinden musste, um das Interesse ihres Gefährten zu erhalten. 

Darla hatte ihn damals nicht gehen lassen, sondern ihm stattdessen ihr Blut gegeben. Vielleicht waren es tatsächlich rein egoistische Motive, die sie zu Fall brachten. Mit ihm an ihrer Seite besaß sie stets jemanden, der noch mehr unter der Zurückweisung litt als sie. Der sich fortwährend darüber bewusst war, was er nicht sein konnte. Der stets mehr Menschlichkeit in sich trug als sie. Er gehörte zu ihr. 

Sie war neben ihrem Blut in die Knie gegangen, denn das war er. Ihr Blut. Nicht Angelus’ oder Drusillas. Nein, William war ihr Blut. Er war ihr Versagen und ihre Ängste und deshalb war sein Platz hier. In dieser Welt, um sie daran zu erinnern, was sie nicht sein konnte, nicht sein durfte. 

Und was sich in ihrem Schutz befand überlebte.

Diese einfache Wahrheit galt seit über einem Viertel Millennium als unumstößlich in ihrer Existenz, wurde jedem Frischling eingehämmert und machte sie zum Hauptziel der Günstlinge. Sie war der Liebling des Meisters, der einzigen Instanz über ihr und das machte sie zu einer dunklen Göttin. Denn ernsthaft, wie viel Einfluss hatten die Mächte der Ewigkeit in dieser Dimension schon?

Dennoch hatte sie Spike in ihre Arme gezogen, den Schnitt vollführt und ihn an ihren Busen gepresst. Seine goldenen Augen hatten sie fragend angesehen, bis sie ihre Augen vor der Realität verschloss. Darla war nicht mehr der unfehlbare Great-Grand Sire. Sie war zu weit gegangen und nicht bereit, die Konsequenzen ihres Wutausbruches zu tragen. Nicht bereit eine Schicht von Asche über ihrem Blut zu dulden, das ihren Rock durchweichte und an ihren Fingern klebte. Welches dieses Hotelzimmer in einen unwiderstehlichen Duft einhüllte, so dass sie vergessen konnte, dass sie andere Verpflichtungen hatte, als die ihr Blut zu beschützen.

Als er aufhörte von ihr zu trinken, ließ sie ihn einfach auf den Boden fallen und flüchtete aus dem Zimmer, das nun ihr Versagen repräsentierte. In ihr nachhallte wie ein endloses Echo. Sie hatte das Leben des Boys über ihren Ruf und ihre Würde gestellt. Sie schrieb eine Note an Angelus, dass sie weiter nach Madrid reisen würde und ihm freistand ihr zu folgen oder hier in Paris zu bleiben. Sie reiste nach Rom, brauchte diese Zeit alleine, um sich etwas zu beweisen. Was genau fand sie nie heraus. 

Danach legte sie nie wieder Hand an William an. 

Bei ihrem nächsten Wiedersehen war er Spike für sie.

Darla hatte genug in ihren vierhundert Jahren getan und gefühlt, um dieser Begebenheit nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu geben als angemessen. Beziehungen wandelten sich und selbst wenn ihre Oberfläche unverändert blieb, wandelte sich deren Grund. Vampire wurden stärker mit den Jahrzehnten, die sie hinter sich ließen, vielleicht gewannen sie auch einfach an Erfahrung. Zumindest ging sie früher davon aus.

Aber nun? Sie war gerade mal ein paar Wochen wieder eine von ihrer Art und sie fühlte sich fremd, war schwächer als früher. Immer noch geschwächt von ihrer Seele, als ob sie noch nicht vollkommen verschwunden wäre und immer noch wachte sie tagsüber auf, von dem Lärm ihres stillstehenden Herzens. Als ob sie auf der Suche nach dem Schlagen war, das sie vorher um den Schlaf brachte. Ironie behielt sich seltsame Ausdrucksformen vor. 

„Die Rothaarige?“

„Was?“ Verwirrt drehte Darla sich ihm zu.

„Die Rothaarige?“

„Nein, niemand hier.“ Damit begann sie sich von ihm zu entfernen, ließ die Treppe und die lärmende Masse von tanzenden Körpern und aufgeheizten Herzschlägen hinter sich und trat in die Kühle der Nacht. Nicht sicher, wohin ihr Weg sie nun führen würde. Nur sicher darüber, dass sie diese Stadt und all die verbundenen Erinnerungen weit hinter sich lassen wollte. 

Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht, überhaupt hierher zu kommen? Nichts, rief sie sich in Erinnerung, sie war nur ihrer Nostalgie gefolgt.

„Darla?“ Und nun wollte sie diesem Vermächtnis entfliehen. Ihre Schritte steigerten das Tempo. „Darla?“ Sie wechselte von Gehen in Laufen. “Dear one?” Fuck.

Sie ließ ihn hinter sich, konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Gefühl ihrer übernatürlichen Stärke, während der Dämon in ihr überhand gewann und ihr dieselbe Warnung zukommen ließ, wie ihr totes Selbst. ‚Lauf! Renn’ schneller! Schneller!’ 

Sie wusste, dass sie für ein menschliches Auge nur ein Schatten in der Nacht war. Nicht dagegen für ihren Verfolger, der aufholte. Verflucht sollten die gewandelten Umstände sein. Verflucht ihre Nostalgie und verflucht die Gefühle, die nicht endeten, als sie das dritte Mal starb. Verflucht sollte alles und jeder sein.

Sie kam zu einem abrupten Halt, als sie sich darüber klar wurde, vor wem sie versuchte zu fliehen. Vor einem Idiot. Frischling. Boy. William. Spike. Ihr Blut. 

Was hatte es nur mit ihm auf sich, dass ihn jeder als seinen Besitz betrachtete. Drusilla. Angelus. Sie. Jeder sah in ihm sein Recht, seine Legitimation, seinen Anspruch auf ihn. Es gab andere vor und nach ihm, aber niemand füllte den Platz in ihrer kleinen Familie so perfekt wie er. Er war für sie alles. Und sie behandelten ihn wie Nichts. 

„Was zur Hölle treibst du für ein Spiel, Darla?“ 

Wenn sie das nur wüsste, dann würde sie vielleicht endlich beginnen sich auf dem Pfad ihres Lebens vorwärts zu bewegen, anstatt ihren Blick stets zurück gerichtet zu haben. In eine Vergangenheit, die zwar nicht einfach zu verstehen war. In der Beziehungen genauso kompliziert und verworren waren wie in der Gegenwart, aber in der die Familie zusammenstand. In der die Blutlinie über allem anderen stand. Man seine Konflikte gewaltsam austrug, nur um am Ende gemeinsam auf die Jagd zu gehen. 

Konnte ihr jemand verübeln, dass sie diese Zeit vermisste? Wohl kaum.

„Keine Spiele, Spike.“ Nein, keine Spiele mehr, sie würde das hier beenden und sie damit beide freisetzen. Wenigstens eine Sache, die sie zu einem würdigen Ende bringen konnte. Hinter sich lassen und endlich frei von den ungenutzten Möglichkeiten sein. 

„Wo ist dein Unterschlupf?“ Langsam drehte Darla sich zu ihm um, er blickte sie überrascht an. Unsicher, wohin dieser verrückte Vampir vor ihm, sie beide führen würde. Es war ihr gleichgültig. Hier ging es um sie. Um ihn. Nicht um einen Wandel, sondern ein Ende. „Spike?“

Der misstrauische Blick vertiefte sich. Gott, sie war zu müde um die schmerzlichen Erinnerung zusammenzuhalten, von denen sie wusste, dass er sie hatte. „Wir spielen nach deinen Regeln, nur nach deinen. Ich bin der Frischling, erinnerst du dich?“ 

Eine frühere Variante von ihr lachte im Hinterland ihres Geistes, aber Darla verschwendete keinen Gedanken an sie. Diese Darla war in guter Gesellschaft mit dem anderen Dutzend Versionen von ihr selbst. Und keine war so real wie sie und selbst wenn sie momentan verrückt war, war sie diejenige in Kontrolle.

Spike ließ einen musternden Blick über sie gleiten. Die Art von Blick, die es seit vierhundert Jahren nicht mehr ungestraft in ihrer Existenz gab. Aber sie schluckte die Erniedrigung. War sie denn jemals etwas anderes gewesen, als eine Hure auf der Suche nach Zuneigung? Nein. 

Ihr einladendes Lächeln war die Antwort, die er wohl am wenigsten erwartet hatte. 

„Denkst du, ich befinde mich derart im Notstand?“

Bedächtig nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug. Er kannte die Antwort seines Körpers auf diese Geste. Nichts als Spike, nicht die Spur eines anderen Duftes wie seinem und dem kalten des Slayers. 

„Du kannst die Augen schließen und dir vormachen, dass du die Jägerin bumst. Klein, blond und den Fußboden mit deinen Innereien aufwischend. Klingt das vertraut?“

Das Knurren kam lang gezogen aus seinem Inneren, hallte in der dunklen Seitenstraße nach und Darla quittierte es mit einem nonchalanten Lächeln. „Du kannst dir auch vormachen, dass du die unberührbare Psycho-Bitch von Angelus fickst. Beides ist so wahr, wie du es dir nur vorstellen kannst.“

Er war wirklich schneller geworden. Vielleicht auch einfach respektloser, war der Gedanke, der ihr zusammen mit dem gleißenden Schmerz durch den Kopf schoss. Die Welt wurde eine Melange aus Grau und Dunkelblau während sie den Biss fühlte und die Farben drehten sich schneller und schneller bis sie in einem Wirbel aus Schwarz versank.

~O~

Spike versuchte rational zu sein, etwas bei dem er nie gut war. 

Ihr Blut in seinen Adern half bei diesen Überlegungen, ebenso wenig wie ihre Vorstellung des heutigen Abends. Etwas fehlte. Sein Blick glitt an der nackten Frau entlang, die bewusstlos und professionell an sein Bett gebunden war. Er wollte keine Überraschungen mehr in seinem Leben und Drus Besuch vor kurzem hatte gezeigt, dass Familienbesuche noch viel schlimmer waren, als die eines rachsüchtigen Gegenspielers.

Emotionale Stresssituation und psychisches Trauma lagen zu nahe beieinander. Die Frau vor ihm brachte normalerweise noch gnadenlose Folter in den Mix. Bitch. Und davon hatte er genug in seinem Leben, danke für nichts. Er würde ihr Angebot annehmen. Hölle, er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie bereute dieses Angebot überhaupt unterbreitet zu haben und seelenlose Kreaturen wie sie beide, waren schwer dazu zu bringen etwas zu bereuen. 

Aber es lag in seinen Möglichkeiten. Er hatte gute Lehrmeister. Angelus und Darla hatte ihn oft genug als Versuchsobjekt für diverse Foltermethoden genommen, die ihm das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren ließ. Okay, diese Variante war nur einmal in Russland angewendet worden. Und Darla hatte die Wette gewonnen, man konnte einen Vampir tatsächlich für einige Tage einfrieren, ohne dass er dauerhaften Schaden davontrug. Miststück. Er war bis heute davon überzeugt, dass nur Drusillas Gewinsel ihr auf die Nerven ging und für seine vorzeitige Entlassung aus dem Eis verantwortlich war.

Die wenigen Kerzen warfen ein flackerndes Licht auf die Gestalt vor ihm, doch selbst damit wirkte sie nicht wie die Jägerin. Es fehlte der goldene Schimmer der Lebenden, stattdessen Weißgold. Silbern und kalt. Darla blieb Darla. Sie konnte nichts anderes sein als ihr Ebenbild. Warum sollte er versuchen, sich etwas anderes vorzumachen?

Seine Hand bildete einen blassen Kontrast auf ihrer sahnigen Haut. Darla schien die kurze Zeit genutzt zu haben, die sie unbeschadet in der Sonne genießen konnte. Er wollte sie fragen, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, die Strahlen auf dem Körper zu fühlen und die Wärme, ohne das Risiko sofort in Flammen zu stehen. Doch er ahnte, dass er nur einen abfälligen Kommentar von ihrer Seite als Antwort bekommen würde. So wie immer. 

Spike versuchte das fehlende Puzzlestück zu finden, das ihn davon abhielt ihr den Pflock ins Herz zu jagen. Und die einzige Antwort mit der er aufwarten konnte, klang sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren kläglich. Ihr Blut war anders.

Die einzige Gelegenheit bei der sie ihn hatte trinken lassen, war ihm im Gedächtnis geblieben, obwohl er halb bewusstlos und am krepieren gewesen war. Hatte sich tiefer eingebrannt, als die unzähligen Male, die er von Dru gekostet hatte. Selbst Angelus’ Blut, welches er bis zu dieser Begebenheit als das schlichtweg Brillanteste angesehen hatte, war im Vergleich zu Darlas verblasst. Wie billiger Wein zu einem reichhaltigen Bordeaux guten Jahrgangs. Sire Blut. Und sie war sein Ursprung oder das was selbigem am nächsten kam. 

Als er damals aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachte, war er halb von Sinnen auf die Suche nach ihr gegangen. Bis Dru ihm in Singsang mitteilte, das Grandmommy einen Nagel in ihr Kreuz getrieben hatte, der sie nicht halten würde oder ohne Metaphern? Darla war auf der Flucht und Angelus auf dem Weg nach Madrid, um sie zu finden. Und er hatte durch Paris eine Blutspur gezogen, die selbst in dieser Metropole für Aufsehen sorgte, bis er einsah, dass er nicht das finden würde, was er suchte. Ihr Blut. 

Ihre Atmung setzte langsam wieder ein, noch einige Minuten und sie wurde zu sich kommen. Spike hatte genug von ihr getrunken, dass die Seile um ihre Handgelenke sie halten wurden. Nichts was sie in der Vergangenheit gehalten hätte. Wenig was sie halten konnte. 

Darla war die Begründerin seiner kleinen Familie, diejenige deren Abneigung er sich stets offenkundig sicher gewesen war. Die ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken für drei Tage in die Bewusstlosigkeit schicken konnte. Die von diesem Recht immer wieder Gebrauch gemacht hatte. Sie war keine Mutterfigur für ihn. Im Gegensatz zu Angelus, der mit ihr alles geteilt hatte. Für ihn kam sie am nächsten einer Eiskönigin gleich. Unantastbar und gefährlich.

Ihre Kälte jagte ihm noch Schauer über den Rücken, als seine Seele schon Jahrzehnte hinter ihm lag. Darla war eine der wenigen Kreaturen vor denen er Respekt behielt. Nicht weil ihr Auftreten es von ihm verlangte, sonder weil er die Konsequenzen kannte, die ein Fehlen mit sich brachte. Ihre Ignoranz seines Vorhandenseins war einfacher zu ertragen, als ihre Beachtung.

Die Haut unter seiner Handfläche bewegte sich, seine Augen glitten zu ihrem Gesicht, sie war noch nicht wach. Er hatte vergessen seine Optionen abzuwägen, in der Zeit, die er sich verschafft hatte, um sich die beste Methode zu überlegen, die sich ihr am schmerzhaftesten ins Gedächtnis brennen würde. Stattdessen war er in der Vergangenheit abgetaucht. Was würde Darla am tiefsten erniedrigen? 

Er war schlichtweg nicht gut, im Pläne schmieden.

Es gab eine Zeit, in dem diese Situation, sie hilflos und nackt an sein Bett gefesselt, die Erfüllung seiner kühnsten Träume gewesen wäre. Aber diese Zeit lag hinter ihm und mit ihr das Gefühl der Unzulänglichkeit. Spike hatte längst eingesehen, dass er keinen Platz auf dieser Welt finden würde, der zu ihm gehörte und mit dieser Einsicht hatte vieles in seiner Erinnerung an Bedeutung verloren. 

So wie ihr Blut für ihn die Bedeutung verloren hatte.

Er war meistens ein Wanderer zwischen den Welten und der Pfad hinter ihm, hatte die Blutspur verloren, die Jahrzehntelang seinen Weg ausgemacht hatte. Er hatte sich mit seiner Situation arrangiert und abgefunden. Nichts zu betrauern und bedauern. Letztendlich war er ein Vampir und es lag in seiner Natur, das Beste aus der Gegenwart zu machen, auch wenn die letzten Monate, eigentlich Jahre gegen diese Lebenseinstellung verlaufen waren. 

Gegen alles was ihm einst so wichtig gewesen war.

Das Fleisch unter seinen Fingerspitzen wurde wieder ruhig, Darla war wach. Und still, etwas das nicht zu ihr passte. Seine Augen fixierten sich auf den Kontrast, den seine Hand auf ihrer Brust verursachte. Weicher als Drusilla, kälter als Buffy. Anschmiegsam wenn er die Augen schließen würde und sich erlauben, das Gefühl auszukosten. Aber das war nicht der Zeitpunkt dafür, als ob es jemals einen Zeitpunkt geben würde, in dem er in Darlas Gegenwart die Achtsamkeit fallen lassen durfte.

Die Kreise auf ihrer Haut wurden kleiner, während seine Augen langsam die Wanderung begannen. Darla war auf ihre Weise perfekt. Kein Wunder, dass der Meister selbst sie zu einem Vampir gemacht hatte. Ihr Körper flüsterte Versprechen und ihre Augen brachen sie im gleichen Moment. Tödlich, verführerisch.

Konnte er sich in diesem Meer aus Lügen versenken und vielleicht am Grund das wieder finden, was er in den letzten Jahren verloren hatte. Sein Blick richtete sich auf ihr Gesicht. Volle Lippen, die aufeinander gepresst waren, so dass nichts als ein Strich von ihren Versprechen übrig blieben. Sein Daumen fuhr die Linie ab, ihr Mund entspannte sich, ließ ihn die Weichheit auskosten von der er mehr Nächte geträumt hatte als von der Jägerin.

Darla war keine weitere Eroberung. 

Sie war ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit, den er zu gerne vergessen würde und der gleichzeitig die Weichen für das stellte, was er geworden war. Bezwinger von zwei Jägerinnen. Als Frischling schon tödlicher als die meisten seiner Art. 

Meistens war es einfach zu vergessen, dass die Lektionen, die sie ihm gelehrt hatte, ihm öfters das Leben gerettet hatten, als Drus verschwommene Visionen oder Angelus verdrehte Vorstellung von der perfekten Jagd. Darlas Lehre bestand darin, dass er seine Umgebung, die nötige Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Die Stärken und Schwächen des Gegenübers mit einem Blick einzuschätzen lernte, weil er beim zweiten schon Staub sein konnte oder eine blutige Masse auf dem Fußboden.

Ihr Atem strich sanft über seinen Daumen. Spike konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann jemals etwas bei ihr sanft gewesen war und vielleicht war es die Eingebung, auf die er den ganzen Abend gewartet hatte. Vielleicht konnte er sie so brechen. Diese Darla vor ihm war nicht dieselbe, die er in Erinnerung behalten hatte. 

Seine Aufmerksamkeit glitt endlich zu ihren Augen und sein Plan verfestigte sich. Ihr Blick war glasig. Eine heikle Mischung aus Blutverlust und aufkeimenden Verlangen. Die Pupillen geweitet, bis nichts als ein schmaler Streifen haselnussfarbener Iris unter den halbgesenkten Lidern zu erkennen war. Sie sah verletzlich aus und Spike wunderte sich kurz, wann sie vergessen hatte, wer sie war und mit wem sie sich hier befand. 

Und wann der richtige Zeitpunkt war, es ihr ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

Seine Lippen streiften über die Bisswunde an ihrem Hals, folgten der Linie und er ließ sich von seinem Verlangen einfangen, ausspielen und vergessen. Es war nicht von Bedeutung, wie sie hier gelandet waren. Alles was zählte war der Augenblick und die sich ihm bietenden Möglichkeiten. Ihr scharfes Einatmen verstärkte den surrealen Eindruck, sie war nicht in Kontrolle.

Seine Hände lösten die nicht benötigten Fesseln. Ihre Arme zogen ihn dichter an ihren Körper. 

Etwas in ihm begann unruhig zu werden und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es sein Dämon war oder zurückkehrende Erinnerungen, aber er ließ sich nicht irritieren. Das hier war wichtig. Zu wichtig, um sich durch Kleinigkeiten ablenken zu lassen oder etwas anderem, als das Verlangen in den Augen seines Gegenübers. Das Eis schmolz mit jeder Berührung ihrer Haut und Spike war sich sicher, dass dies eine seltene Erfahrung in ihrer Existenz war. 

Darla war genommen, benutzt, gewürdigt, weggeworfen, aber nie erobert worden. 

Spike wollte etwas von ihr, das er nicht genau definieren konnte, nur erahnen unter den windenden Bewegungen ihres Körpers. Er liebte sie nicht, mochte sie die meiste Zeit seines Daseins nicht einmal, hassen war eine Untertreibung. Aber das hier fühlte sich vertraut an, nur verkehrt. Nur anders.

Der Gedanke kam aus dem Nichts. Niemals hatte sie sich irgendjemand ergeben.

Das war es, was sie heute Nacht antrieb. Darla hatte aufgegeben sich zu wehren, noch bevor er sie in den Massen des Bronze gefunden hatte. Bevor er das erste Wort an sie richtete. Bevor er das erste Mal die Hand gegen sie erhob. Seinen Biss hatte sie widerstandslos erduldet, nicht einmal zur Defensive angesetzt. Darla war ein Schatten ihres Selbst und Spike sollte dieses Gefühl kennen, hätte es sofort sehen müssen. 

„Willst du sterben?“ 

Sein heiseres Flüstern verklang dumpf in dem Zwielicht seiner Gruft. Der Körper unter ihm versteifte sich, aber das war die einzige Reaktion ihrerseits. Keine Verweigerung, keine Forderung. Keine Frage, wie er auf diese irrsinnige Annahme kam. Spikes Schlussfolgerung bestätigte sich. Er war an demselben Ort wie sie gewesen. 

Darlas Augen konzentrierten sich auf einen Punkt schräg hinter ihm. Das einzige, das im Moment an ihr lebendig war. Er löste ihre Hände von seinem Hals und sein Griff um ihre Unterarme verstärkte sich solange, bis sie ihm in die Augen sah. Spike hätte schwören können, dass er in ihnen noch den Hauch einer Seele wahrnahm. Unter all dem Schmerz, der Zurückweisung und langsam aufflackernden Wut. 

„Willst du sterben, Darla? Denn wenn du das willst, dann tue ich dir den Gefallen gerne. Ein Pflock von hinten, direkt ins Herz. Die Art, die du bevorzugst.“ Ihr Dämon kam an die Oberfläche und sein Blut summte in Anbetracht der aufkeimenden Gefahr. „Natürlich hat die Gefälligkeit meinerseits ihren Preis, aber den leistest du momentan ab, richtig? Nie mehr als eine Hure.“

Ihr Aufbäumen warf ihn tatsächlich ab und er kam hart auf dem Steinboden auf. Seine Schulter gab ein unangenehmes Geräusch von sich, bevor er sich auf den Rücken rollte. Er fasste nach dem Knöchel, der knapp neben seinem Gesicht auftauchte und zog sie hart zurück. Seine Schulter gab einen seltsamen Plop von sich, der ihn davon überzeugte, dass sie wieder eingerenkt war. Darla verlor ihr Gleichgewicht, ging in die Knie, nicht ohne ihm einen harten Tritt auf die ohnehin schmerzende Schulter zu verpassen, der seinen eisernen Griff löste.

Das hier war schon eher der wahre Deal – die echte Darla. 

Sie kamen beide gleichzeitig keuchend zum stehen. Seinen Blick abwertend über ihren nackten Körper gleitend, setzte er zynisch nach, „Angels Hure.“ 

Diese Provokation ließ sie zum blitzartigen Angriff übergehen, etwas das er früher nicht hätte abwehren können. Doch die Dinge hatten sich gewandelt. Er war ein besserer Kämpfer, sie ein Frischling und ihr Blut rauschte durch seine Adern. 

Mühelos parierte er ihren Frontalangriff, benutzte ihren Schwung, um ihren Körper hart gegen die Wand zu schicken. Ihr Blick kehrte augenblicklich zu ihm zurück, mit einer Hand wischte sie sorgfältig, beinahe ungläubig, das Blut von ihrer Schulter. 

„Auge um Auge.“ Nach einem wutverzerrten Fauchen ihrerseits, „Zahn um Zahn, Darla.“ 

Sein triumphierendes Grinsen stachelte nur das gelbe Feuer in ihren Augen an. Diesmal griff sie überlegter an, trotzdem blockte Spike mühelos ihre Fußtritte ab, nahezu spielerisch. Ihr sinnloses Unterfangen einsehend, wich Darla einige Schritte zurück. Abschätzend fuhren ihre Augen über seinen Körper, versuchten Schwachstellen zu finden, die ihr den Hauch einer Chance einräumten. 

Spike wusste, dass er für ihre Absichten noch viel zu locker in seiner Haltung war und das ihren Zorn anheizte. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Die Kraft, die ihr immer innegewohnt hatte, die sie damals um so vieles überlegener gemacht hatte, war verschwunden. Zurückgeblieben war eine frische Vampirin, die zwar über vierhundert Jahre Erfahrung besaß, diese aber körperlich nicht umsetzen konnte und Waffen befanden sich nicht in Reichweite. 

Darlas Blick fokussierte sich wieder auf sein Gesicht, dass er es noch nicht einmal für nötig befunden hatte, seinen Dämon an die Oberfläche zu lassen, puschte ihre Rage nur noch weiter hoch. 

„Auf was wartest du, Darling?“ Sein Ton war herausfordern, beinahe gelangweilt. Ihr Gesicht hatte momentan absolut nichts Menschliches mehr und er schüttelte seine Fassade ab. „Darauf?“ 

Seine amberfarbenen Augen bohrten sich scheinbar endlos in ihre.

Ihr Sprung erinnerte ihn entfernt an eine Wildkatze, plötzlich kanalisierte Energie und explodierende Gewalt auf ein Ziel gerichtet. Ihn. Ihre Krallen, die tiefe Furchen in sein Gesicht zogen, waren eindeutig animalisch. Er fing ihre Hände mit einer Bewegung ein, sie wand sich kurz ihn seinem Griff und dann ging ihr Knie hoch. Seine kurze Lähmung ausnutzend, entzog Darla sich blitzschnell und versuchte die Leiter zu erreichen. 

Der jähe Schmerz hatte seine Sinne geschärft und enthemmte einen Teil von ihm, der zu lange tief in ihm geruht hatte. Sein Gewicht traf sie hart mit der gesamten Wucht, ließ sie beide zu Fall kommen und brutal über den Boden schleifen. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden drehte er sie auf den Rücken und nagelte sie mit einem gnadenlosen Griff um ihre Handgelenke auf dem Boden fest. Darla lag schutzlos unter ihm.

Ihr hilfloses Knurren quittierte er mit einem dunklen Grinsen, bevor er erneut zubiss. 

Sie versuchte wieder ihn abzuschütteln, doch diesmal war er darauf gefasst und verstärkte nur erbarmungslos seinen Kraft. Doch so wie er seine Lektion heute Abend gelernt hatte, konterte sie seinen Angriff nun auf die ihr einzig mögliche Weise.

Ihr Biss kam für ihn trotzdem unerwartet. 

Darla hatte den Kreis geschlossen. Stand ihm in seiner Blutgier in nichts nach und Spike erinnerte sich daran, wie gut sich das hier als Vampir anfühlte. Geben, nehmen und teilen einer Machtquelle. Die ihres Blutes. 

Die Grenzen zwischen ihnen verwischten und Spike konnte nicht mehr sagen, wo er begann und sie aufhörte. Und je tiefer er von ihr trank, desto intensiver wurde die Verbundenheit. Begehren und Schmerz, die sich gegenseitig anspornten, bis nichts zurückblieb außer dem Gefühl eins zu sein. 

Das war fast besser als Sex, aber nur fast.

Langsam lichtete sich für Spike der Nebel von Erregung und Euphorie. Seinen Sinnen erwachten und er wurde durch das reißende Geräusch seines T-Shirts daran erinnert, dass er im Gegensatz zu ihr noch zu viele Kleider anhatte, um ein anderes Gefühl des eins sein zu genießen. 

Ein Zustand, der sich ohne Anstrengung ändern ließ.

~O~

Manchmal wurden die Dinge im Leben klarer, je verworrener sie sich darstellten. 

Es war Darla egal, wie sie hier auf dem Boden mit Spike gelandet war. Es war ihr auch scheißegal, dass sich ihr Stolz und ihre Würde irgendwann während des Bisses oder schon vorher in etwas Primitives verwandelt hatten. 

Sie wollte ihn und sie wusste, dass er sie auch wollte und mehr brauchte sie nicht zu wissen.

Letztendlich waren sie nichts als Tiere und das war wahrscheinlich das, was sie noch am Menschlichsten machte. Ihre Hände zogen heftig an der Gürtelschnalle und das Metall gab nach. Die Knöpfe waren nicht wirklich ein Problem, seine enge Jeans schon eher. Mit ein wenig Beinarbeit von ihr, lag dieses Hindernis schnell hinter ihnen und einen Augenblick später war er tief in ihr vergraben. 

Verbundenheit und Abneigung. Härte und Weichheit.

Eindrücke, die wie nach einem Dammbruch auf sie einstürmten und sie kurz benommen machten. Das Gefühl des Déjà-Vu der vorletzten Nacht wurde durch Spikes Blut in ihrem Mund verdrängt. Fortgespült, zusammen mit der Nostalgie und durch etwas Animalisches ersetzt, das hart durch ihre Adern pulsierte und ihr das Gefühl gab, am Leben zu sein. 

Wirklich am Leben zu sein.

Ihre gespalteten Emotionen seine Person betreffend, kämpften heftig gegeneinander an, wurden noch weiter hoch gepuscht. Leidenschaft, Hass und Zuneigung verschmolzen schließlich zu einem Strom der Gefühle, dem Darla nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte und so ließ sie sich von ihm davontragen. 

Ihr Biss verlor die tödliche Entschlossenheit, verwandelte sich, wurde spielerisch. Ihre Absicht bestand nicht mehr darin, ihn zu verletzen. Reizen vielleicht. Ihre Fänge glitten an seinem Hals entlang, schneidend, knabbernd, vergruben sich kurz in seiner Schulter. Spikes Grollen war mehr lustvoll als bedrohlich, sie ließ ihn trotzdem frei und bog ihren Rücken durch. Ihre Augen öffneten sich, ohne dass sie etwas wahrnahm.

Darla war eingehüllt in seinen Körper und der sich langsam ausbreitenden Wärme ihres aneinander reibenden Fleisches. Zu der aufgeschürften Haut ihrer Oberseite, gesellte sich langsam aber sicher ihre Rückseite hinzu. Die Schrammen machten sie noch sensibler für jede seiner Bewegungen und verstärkten jede noch so leichte Berührung, um ein fast unerträgliches Maß. Das Brennen ihres Schweißes in den Wunden machte das hier realer, als alles was sich in den verschwommenen letzten Monaten zugetragen hatte. 

Ihre Finger glitten durch sein Haar und ihre Hüften erhöhten das Tempo. Was hatte es nur mit Vampiren auf sich, dass Schmerz und Lust ein und dasselbe waren. Kaum zu unterscheiden in der Wahrnehmung. Ihr gesamter Körper war in Bewegung, ob sie auf der Suche nach der Quelle der Hitze in ihr war oder versuchte ihr auszuweichen, war Darla nicht ganz klar. 

Sie fühlte sich wie im Fieber, seltsam, nicht wie sie selbst. Nicht gefroren. Nicht tot. Ihr Stöhnen hallte von den Wänden seiner Gruft und die Kerzen schienen in Bewegung, bis Darla sich in einem Meer aus Gold und silberner Haut wieder fand. Ihr Schrei war lang gezogen, verzweifelt und befreit in einem und nichts war von Bedeutung als die Lava, die durch ihre Adern floss und das Feuerwerk, das sich hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern abspielte. 

Seine Hände fassten ihre Hüfte fester, hielten sie still.

Langsam kam Darla in die Gegenwart zurück, während er die bereits verursachten Wunden leckte, zogen seine Zähne eine feine Linie über ihr Schlüsselbein hin zu ihrer Brust. Feine Striemen, die nicht tief genug waren um Blut an die Oberfläche zu lassen und sich dennoch in Darlas Sinne einbrannten. 

Knisternde Funken, die leicht einen Brand entfachen konnten. Sie war so ausgezehrt von ihrer Verbitterung gewesen. So ausgehöhlt von der Enttäuschung, dass ihre Besessenheit von Angel, die einzige Konstante in ihrem Leben gewesen war. Nicht nur die letzten Monate. Jahrzehntelang. Deswegen hatte sie sich erneut dem Orden und dem Meister angeschlossen. Bei ihm gab es Prophezeiungen, die Jagd und mehr nicht. Keine irritierenden Gefühle, nichts das sie daran erinnerte, dass sie etwas anderes als tot und kalt war. 

Spike wirkte dagegen auf sie wie die Manifestation des Lebens. 

Kompliziert überraschend, mit unerwarteten Tiefen und Darla wollte die Empfindung, die er in ihr weckte bis zur Neige auskosten. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, der harte Gesichtsausdruck für sie nicht zu lesen, nicht zu enträtseln. Er war der Stärkere und somit derjenige, der das Tempo bestimmte und vorgab. Momentan drückte er sie mit seinem Gewicht einfach nieder und dieser Stillstand wurde für sie immer schwerer zu ertragen. 

Die Ruhe passte nicht zu ihm, war soviel mehr anderen Vampiren zu eigen, die Darla lieber vergessen wollte. Aber sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass er die ganze Nacht in dieser Position durchhalten konnte, wenn er wollte oder den gesamten nächsten Tag. Einer der Vorteile, die ihre vampirische Seite mit sich brachte. 

Oder Nachteil, je nach Laune und Gegenpart. Was hatte er also vor? 

Seine Augen öffneten sich und ihr gefiel dieser abwartend lauernde Blick von ihm nicht. 

Vernunft oder Pläne sollte momentan das letzte sein, woran er denken sollte. Waren es in der Vergangenheit auch gewesen. Dies war nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt, um damit anzufangen. Sie auf der anderen Seite hatte ihren Höhepunkt schon hinter sich und war trotzdem zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig, der nicht Spike-relevant war. Er dagegen war in Kontrolle, hatte seine Instinkte und Leidenschaften eindeutig besser im Griff als sie. Schließlich war sie diejenige, die sich heute mehr als einmal von ihrem Impuls hatte leiten lassen. Keine Gewohnheit von ihr, soviel mehr Spikes Art. 

Aber sie fühlte sich schwach, unruhig. Das Verlangen baute sich wieder in ihr auf, langsam, einnehmend. Nicht so verzweifelt, drängend wie bei Angel vor zwei Nächten. War das nicht verkehrt? Ihre Lust sollte gestillt sein und trotzdem kreisten sich ihre Sinne immer weiter, auf das Gefühl seiner Härte in ihr ein. Die Spannung verdichtete sich, hallte in ihr nach wie ein endloses Echo, das sie in den Wahnsinn treiben würde, wenn er nichts unternehmen würde. 

Ihre Fingernägel durchbrachen die Haut und ließen acht gleichmäßige Streifen auf seinen Oberarmen zurück, die wie alles andere morgen nicht mehr zu sehen wären. Etwas Dunkles zuckte kurz über Spikes Gesicht, bevor sie es benennen konnte, war es wieder verschwunden. Hinterließ diesen intensiven Blick. Sie spannte ihre Muskeln an, versuchte ihm eine Reaktion abzuzwingen und er antwortete schließlich auf ihre Aufforderung, nahm einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus auf. 

Das Grollen ihrerseits wurde mit einem Grinsen seinerseits beglichen. 

Die Erleichterung, dass er ihrer steigenden Energie ein Ventil verschaffte, ließ ihre Nerven vibrieren. Ihr Blick glitt über seinen nackten Oberkörper, verfolgte zerstreut das Spiel seiner Muskeln im Kerzenlicht. Manchmal vermisste sie es Spuren zu hinterlassen und sei es nur, um eine greifbare Erinnerung zu haben. Mehr als ein Schatten in ihrem Kopf. Narben bewiesen, dass die Vergangenheit einstmals real gewesen war.

Etwas widerstrebte in ihr, lehnte sich auf und brach. 

Gewalt war so sehr Teil ihres Daseins, dass es manchmal schwer war sich zu entsinnen, dass man sich auch anders ins Gedächtnis brennen konnte Die aufbauende Begierde, die sie antrieb, wandelte sich erneut in etwas anderes. Sie wollte sich nicht an die Spuren erinnern, die sie auf Spike in der Vergangenheit hinterlassen hätte und so ließ sie ihr menschliches Gesicht zurück an die Oberfläche. Fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen langsam sein Gesicht ab, vermied die Kratzspuren auf seinen Wangen und prägte sich die Höhen und Tiefen ein. 

Bernsteinfarbene Augen blickten sie fragend an. Darla schüttelte den Kopf und zog Spike dichter an sich heran, bis er nicht mehr ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie war zu sanft. Das Raubtier, das einen Großteil ihrer Existenz ausmachte, rebellierte gegen die Zärtlichkeit, die sie empfand. So falsch, trotzdem ihre Sinne konzentrierten sich auf das Gefühl. 

Ihre Nase in seinem Nacken vergraben. In seinem Geruch, der nicht wirklich anders war, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte und dennoch anders. Herber. Mehr Spike, weniger William. Ihr Boy war in den letzten Jahrzehnten erwachsen geworden und sie einfach verrückt. Aber das war auch okay. 

Sein Griff in ihren Haaren zog sie zurück aus ihrem komfortablen Kokon aus Nostalgie in die Gegenwart und seine topasfarbigen Augen forderten etwas von ihr, dass sie ihm nicht mehr geben konnte. Ihr Dämon hatte sich zurückgezogen. Wenn er darauf spekuliert hatte, dass sie die Kontrolle absolut verlor, dann hätte er zusammen mit ihr über die Grenze gehen müssen. 

Ihre Instinkte hatten sie zwar in diese Situation getrieben. Aber Gewalt und Zuneigung waren zwei zu unterschiedliche Gefühle und letzteres war so neu für sie. Vielleicht war es jetzt für sie an der Zeit, um sich zu entscheiden, welches den Rest ihres Zusammenseins dominieren sollte. Darla versuchte herauszufinden, wie sie beides befriedigen konnte, das hier war Neuland. Sie zog ihn hart an ihre Lippen. ließ ihre Zunge in seinen Mund schnellen und sich von dem Woge der Kontrolle davontragen. 

Sie schmeckte Blut, ihre Zunge und seine rasiermesserscharfen Fänge waren aneinander geraten, versetzt mit seinem Geschmack ergab sich eine unwiderstehliche Mischung. Er war stärker, aber sie war Darla und ihm um einiges an Erfahrung voraus. Innerhalb von Sekunden lag er unter ihr. Die ungewohnte Freiheit in seiner Gegenwart ausnutzend, genoss sie kurz die Kälte, die auf ihren aufgeheizten Körper prallte. 

Ihr Blick fokussierte sich auf den Vampir unter ihr, der sie mit seinen besitzergreifenden Augen musterte, bevor seine Hand ihren Kopf zu sich herunterzog und den unterbrochenen Kuss von eben fortsetzte. Die wiegenden Bewegungen ihres Körpers wurden fordernder, je mehr sich ihr Kuss vertiefte. Seine Hände, die Muster auf ihre Haut zeichneten und die letzten Reste ihres Verstandes wegwischten. Ihre Welt verkleinerte sich auf sie beide. 

Darla war sich sicher, dass sie zerspringen würde, wenn diese Spannung in ihr kollabierte. Sie fühlte sich schon viel zu lange auf dieser Grenze zwischen Fallen und Aufsteigen. Sie brauchte etwas von ihm, beinahe panisch löste sie sich von seinem Mund. Rang nach Luft, die nach ihm roch und sie noch weiter mit seinem Aroma, mit ihm auffüllte. Zu viel, das war zu viel. Mit einer Drehung war sie wieder unter Spike, sein Mund auf ihrem. Ihr leises Wimmern machte ihn noch unnachgiebiger. Ihr Körper entwickelte ein Eigenleben, das sich ihrer Kontrolle entzog, während sie seine Stöße ebenso hart erwiderte. In einem Tempo, das an Wahnsinn grenzte. 

Gott, sie zitterte, Schauer, die durch ihren Körper schossen, die sie an Geburt und Tod erinnerten. Ihr Schrei wurde von seinem Mund erstickt, während sie implodierte, in die Splitter ihres Selbst zerbarst und neu zusammensetzte. Verschwommen, nahm sie die Zuckungen wahr, die durch seinen Körper gingen. Zu sehr mit sich selbst und ihren Gefühlen beschäftigt, um noch etwas außerhalb ihres Körpers zu fühlen. 

Die Bewegungen wurden langsamer, bis sie ganz zum Stillstand kamen. Kein Pochen eines schlagenden Herzens, nur die Stille und die Geräusche des nächtlichen Friedhofs. Die Kälte des Steinbodens unter ihr und Spikes totes Gewicht auf ihr. 

Bei allem was heilig war, wie verrückt war Dru, dass sie ihn hatte gehen lassen, dachte Darla benommen. Und wie verrückt und selbst eingenommen war sie gewesen, dass sie dieses Potential von Spike nicht erkannt hatte? Drus Geisteszustand war eine Entschuldigung, die man nachvollziehen konnte, doch was war ihre?

Sie beide waren die ungeliebten Überbleibsel einer überholten Vergangenheit. Mit zuviel Wut und Frustration in sich, um mehr füreinander zu sein, als ihr Untergang. Aber das hier war eine Wiederholung wert, verdammt seien die Konsequenzen. Allerdings wusste Darla, dass es keine geben würde. Nichts hatte sich wirklich geändert und obwohl sie sich darüber klar war, konnte sie nichts gegen ihr zufriedenes Lächeln unternehmen, während sie beinahe zärtlich seinen Rücken streichelte. 

Als sie schon fast am einschlafen war, richtete sich Spike auf. Der plötzliche Verlust traf sie unerwartet hart und sie folgte seinen Bewegungen nochmals diese Nacht. Seine blauen Augen sahen sie lange forschend an und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es wurde für sie Zeit zu gehen. Sie suchte mit einem Blick die Gruft nach ihren Kleidern ab und wurde in der Ecke fündig. 

„Dein Rücken -“ Er stoppte mitten im Satz. 

Wahrscheinlich hatten sie beide in den letzten Monaten zu viel Zeit in menschlicher Gesellschaft verbracht, ohne ihr Anziehen zu unterbrechen, erwiderte sie ruhig, „Deine Wangen, Oberarme und dein Rücken ebenso. Wir wissen beide, dass es nicht länger als ein paar Stunden dauert, bis von unserem Zusammentreffen nichts weiter zurückbleibt als die Erinnerung. Und die wird verblassen.“ 

Musste verblassen, sie hatte ihre Besessenheit Angel mit etwas ausgetrieben, das noch viel gefährlicher war. Sie wich seinen Augen aus. „Aber trotzdem, Danke.“ 

Und Darla war sich nicht sicher, ob sie seine Besorgnis, den Sex oder ihre Rettung und Verdammnis in einem meinte oder vielleicht alles zusammen. Und deshalb hielt sie es für das beste, ab jetzt den Mund zu halten und sich an ihrer kühlen Miene festzuklammern, wie eine Ertrinkende an einem Rettungsring auf hoher See. 

Der absurde Vergleich ließ sie plötzlich spöttisch Auflachen. 

Wie viel Leben hatte Spike in ihre tote Hülle hineingepumpt, dass sie jetzt schon Parallelen zwischen sich und Menschen zog? Allein auf hoher See wäre der einzig sichere Ort für einen Vampir der Grund des Ozeans und nicht die Oberfläche. Die verletzte Verwirrung in seinen Augen versetzte ihr einen Stich, den sie unter einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken vergrub, bevor sie sich abwandte. Vielleicht hatte sie als Schauspielerin wirklich mehr Talent, als sie sich zugetraut hatte, aber sie wollte ihr Glück nicht auf die Probe stellen.

Er folgte ihr die Leiter hinauf, hinaus aus der Gruft und in die Nacht, sie hatte noch etwas mehr als zwei Stunde, um aus Sunnydale zu verschwinden und die würde sie nutzen. Darla nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um zu ihren endgültigen Abschied anzusetzen, der Geruch traf sie schmerzhaft unerwartet. 

Angel. Und die Jägerin. 

Spike hatte ihren jähen Stimmungsumschwung mitbekommen und folgte ihrem Beispiel. Unglaube, Verrat und Wut kämpften um die Vorherrschaft auf seinem Gesicht. Die Wut gewann schließlich und er sprintete in die Richtung los, nur um nach wenigen Schritten von Darla unerwartet hart zu Fall gebracht zu werden. Scheinbar sollte in dieser Nacht eine endlose Reihe von Wiederholungen in verkehrten Rollen stattfinden.

„Was zur Hölle denkst du, was du gerade machst?“ Sie hielt ihre Stimme gesenkt, konnte nicht genau abschätzen, wie nah sie an den beiden waren.

„Was zur Hölle fällt dir ein, dich einzumischen?“ 

Ihn kümmerte es scheinbar nicht, ob sie in Hörweite waren.

„Wenn du Selbstmord begehen willst, dann denke ich, ist es mein Recht als Familie mich einzumischen. Verdammt, Spike!“ Darla richtete sich langsam auf, bereit für einen weiteren Ausbruchversuch seinerseits und seine Miene zeigte ihr, dass er sich noch lange nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. 

„Was wird passieren, wenn du die beiden aufspürst? Du wirst mit Angel kämpfen und wenn du Glück hast gewinnen, nur um dann von der Jägerin zu Staub verarbeitet zu werden. Oder du hast Pech und verlierst gegen Angel. Und solltest du gegen beide gewinnen, wirst du ihr die nächsten Jahre nachtrauern. So oder so bist du bei Sonnenaufgang gewesen oder unglücklicher als jetzt.“

Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihr, dass er die Optionen ernsthaft gegeneinander abwog. Darla rang um Fassung. Seine Impulse und vor allem sein Mangel, eben diese zu beherrschen, hatten ihn immer in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Jetzt wusste sie aus eigener Erfahrung, wie gefährlich diese Eigenschaften tatsächlich waren. Sie konnten vierhundert Jahre Erfahrung in Nichts verwandeln. Vielleicht konnte sie an seine Vernunft appellieren, wenn sie schon nicht mehr in der Position war, eben diese in ihn hineinzuprügeln. 

Ein schwieriges Unterfangen. 

„Willst du meine Lektion der letzten paar Monate hören, Spike?“ Dass er nicht im Geringsten daran interessiert war, hielt Darla nicht davon ab, sie ihm mitzuteilen. Die Lektionen, von denen sie vor ihrem Zusammentreffen mit ihm, so überzeugt gewesen war und die sich jetzt als veraltet erwiesen. 

„Ich war die Einzige für Angelus für 150 Jahre, für hundert Jahre die Einzige in Angels bemitleidenswerter Existenz, vielleicht werde ich in hundert Jahren wieder die Einzige für ihn. Aber ich bin nie wieder die Eine in seinem Dasein. Dazwischen wird immer dieses Intermezzo mit der Jägerin stehen.“ Und jetzt du. „Für immer. Verstehst du?“ 

Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich langsam auf sie. 

„Und dasselbe gilt für Buffy. Deine Jägerin wird dich nie als etwas anderes ansehen, als die zweite Wahl. Niemals. Du kannst noch so sehr versuchen, ein weißer Ritter für sie zu sein oder dir deinen Weg zu ihr erkämpfen, erkriechen, erbetteln. Es macht keinen Unterschied. Angel wird immer ihre erste Liebe sein. Keine Macht der Welt kann daran etwas ändern.“

Spike hatte begonnen ihr ernsthaft zu zuhören und Darla wollte ihm wirklich das ersparen, von dem sie wusste, dass es auf ihn zukommen würde.

„Sie ist sterblich und eine Jägerin, wie viele Jahre denkst du, hat sie um Angel zu vergessen und dich zu lieben? Keines, ein, zwei? Und selbst wenn es dir gelingen sollte, sie zu einer von uns zu machen, so ist sie nur die Bruchstücke ihres jetzigen Selbst und die einzige Liebe, die sie dann mit dir verbindet ist Sireliebe. Mehr nicht. Drusilla sollte dir eine Lehre gewesen sein. Sie werden immer ihn vorziehen. Er war ihr erster und du wirst nie mehr als unzureichender Ersatz sein. So wie ich es jetzt bin.“ 

Eine Wahrheit, die immer noch schmerzte, an ihr nagte und sie von Innen heraus verätzte. Hilflose Wut durchströmte sie, „Aber was kümmern mich deine Angelegenheiten. Geh, versuch dir deine unsinnige Rache zu nehmen oder auch nicht. Nur solltest du dir einen Moment lang in Erinnerung rufen, dass du nicht gerade in der Position bist, moralische Urteile über die beiden zu fällen, nachdem was wir diese Nacht veranstaltet haben. Ich verschwinde jetzt von hier!“ 

Blaue Augen blickten sie nachdenklich an und Darla war sich darüber klar, dass sie momentan mehr wie ein Mensch, als ein Dämon wirken musste. Kein Eindruck von sich, den sie kultivieren wollte.

Sie lief los, wollte nichts weiter als dieses erneute Dilemma hinter sich lassen. Wie viele Jahrzehnte würde sie benötigen, um sich von diesem Trauma zu erholen? Zehn, zwölf? Und wann würde sie endlich beginnen in der Gegenwart zu leben? 

Wenn sie die fünfhundert weit hinter sich gelassen hatte? 

Südamerika, klang momentan besser als ein Sirenenruf.

„Bleib, Darla, für diese Nacht.“

Seine Stimme hielt sie diesmal nicht zurück. Gott, in ihr war noch ein Funke Überlebenswille, gut für sie. Ihre Frage warf sie ihm über ihre Schulter zurück, „Weshalb?“

„Deine Verantwortung gegenüber der Familie.“

„Was?“ Ungläubig drehte sie sich zu ihm um, er konnte das nicht ernst meinen. Was zum Henker ging in seinem verdrehten Verstand vor? Sie beide wussten, dass ihr die Familie über alles gegangen war, nur sah sie sich jetzt den Ruinen eben dieser gegenüber. 

Ruinen, die nackt im Mondlicht nichts von ihrem Charme verloren hatten. Warum fiel ihr gerade jetzt auf, dass Spike nie dazu gekommen war, seine Kleidung jemals wieder anzulegen? Hatte er tatsächlich vorgehabt so gegen Angel zu kämpfen? Dieser Gedanke brachte eine Heerschar von obszönen Bildern in ihren Kopf, die sie grinsend zurückließen und die Wut von eben nicht mehr greifbar für sie machten. 

„Du weißt schon, Verantwortung. Ich habe dich heute Nacht vor dir selbst gerettet und nun ist es an dir, mir diesen Gefallen zurückzugeben.“ Etwas worüber sie noch diskutieren mussten, nicht dass er ihr augenblicklich Zeit dafür gab. „Oder willst du mich ernsthaft in diesem Zustand alleine lasse? Mit der Ungewissheit, ob bei Sonnenaufgang sowohl ich, als auch dein kostbarer Angel mehr sind als eine handvoll Asche? Du kennst mich und mein Temperament. Ich gebe nichts darauf, dass meine Chancen gegen Null driften. Deshalb solltest du mich lieber beschäftigt halten, kleine Schwester.“

Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade hörte und wichtiger, sie konnte nicht einschätzen, wie viel Wahrheit seine Worte beinhalteten. Sicher, sie kannte seine Impulsivität und Dummheit, aber würde er es wagen? 

Natürlich würde er. Er war Spike. 

Einige weitere Stunden in seiner Gesellschaft, was hatte sie zu verlieren? Ihre Seelen oder Schuldgefühle lagen wie immer nicht auf der Waagschale. Ihr Herz hatte sie schon neu vergeben. Außerdem sah er wirklich gut in diesem Zwielicht aus. Ihr Nicken überraschte ihn nicht so wie es eigentlich sollte und sie folgte ihm bedächtig zurück in die Gruft.

Wann würde mehr aus ihr werden, als eine Hure auf der Suche nach Zuneigung? 

Niemals.

~O~

Innerlich wunderte sich Spike selbst über seinen Appell an Darlas Verantwortungsgefühl.

Aber etwas ätzte sich durch seine erst kürzlich gefundene Menschlichkeit wie Säure durch Papier. Eine Menschlichkeit aufgezwungen durch den Chip und dennoch ebenso effizient. Er hatte begonnen sich zu kümmern, um Nibblet, den Slayer, selbst Red, der Watcher und Xander wurden nicht mehr aus dem Kreis derjenigen ausgeschlossen, von denen sein Dämon verlangte sie zu beschützen. 

Wenn es schon nicht in seiner Macht lag, sie zu zerstören.

Vielleicht hatte es doch weniger mit Menschlichkeit zu tun, als mit Loyalität gegenüber seiner neuen Familie, in der er ebenso unerwünscht war wie in seiner ersten. Parallelen, die sich durch sein Leben zogen wie Spinnenweben durch seine Gruft. Denn mit Loyalität stieg das Risiko verraten zu werden. 

Und er fühlte sich verraten. Von ihr. Durch ihn. Wieder.

Zur Hölle mit diesen ganzen verdammten Gefühlen. Die alten, wie neuen. Wann würde er endlich lernen, dass auf nichts in dieser Welt verlass war. Außer vielleicht darauf, dass er mit den zertrümmerten Überresten von Angels abgelegten Frauen in ein neues Fiasko starten würde. Und davon, dass jeder Anfang durch sein unausweichliches Ende vorherbestimmt war. 

Er hatte keinen Platz hier. Und Darla ebenso wenig.

Wie musste sie sich jetzt fühlen? Nachdem desolaten Zustand, in dem er sie gefunden hatte, waren die letzten paar Monate die Hölle auf Erden für sie gewesen. Eben diese hier zu entfachen, war etwas worin sowohl sie wie auch Angel eine Menge Erfahrung hatten. Ihre kleine Rede hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass sie mehr Grund hatte, den beiden den Tod zu wünschen als er. Und sie hatte sie dagegen entschieden. 

Er war neugierig darauf, was ihre Motive dafür sein konnten, „Warum lässt du ihn gehen?“ 

„Warum nicht?“ Sie klang wirklich überrascht. Als ob es die natürlichste Reaktion einer verlassenen Frau wäre, die Liebe ihres Unlebens einfach kampflos gehen zu lassen. Vielleicht sollte sie einmal mit Anya, die normalen Verhaltensweisen bei dieser Angelegenheit durchsprechen. 

Vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass Darla ein Dämon war. 

„Ich denke nicht, dass Angel sich deiner Jägerin auf unsittliche Weise genähert hat, falls es das ist, was du befürchtest. Das würde sein schlechtes Gewissen wegen mir nicht zulassen. Ihre Reinheit darf natürlich nicht beschmutzt werden.“ Die letzten Worte hatten einen beißenden Unterton, den sie schnell ablegte, „Obwohl ich zugebe, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was er hier eigentlich sucht. Außer vielleicht Absolution für seine kürzlich begangenen Sünden.“ 

„Ihre Mutter ist gestorben, heute war die Beerdigung“, erklärte er. 

Darla unterbrach ihre Erkundungstour im unteren Teil seiner Gruft und drehte sich ihm zu, „Das wäre natürlich ein Grund für ihn hierher zukommen, um ihr in dieser schweren Zeit beizustehen. Immer der Retter in Not für verlorene Seelen.“

Er verstand immer noch nicht, warum sie ihn gehen ließ. 

Sie beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, anscheinend deutete sie seinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck richtig und griff ein Thema auf, das ihn zunächst nur mehr verwirrte, „Drusilla hat mir gesagt, dass du noch einmal versucht hast, sie zurückzuerobern und daran gescheitert bist. Danach bist du aus ihrem Leben verschwunden.“ 

Er versuchte den unerwarteten Themenwechsel einzuordnen, „Ja. Damals in Mexiko.“

Ihr konzentrierter Ausdruck verdichtete sich, „Wieso bist du gegangen, ohne sie zu töten?“ 

Spike wollte zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, dass die Umstände nicht mit Angel und ihr zu vergleichen wären, aber dann unterließ er es. Letztendlich war es stets ähnlich, wenn es darum ging die Person zu verlieren, um die man sein Leben aufgebaut hat. 

„Dru war der Meinung, dass ich von der Jägerin besessen war und du weißt selbst, wie schwer es ist, Logik in Dru zu bekommen, wenn die Sterne eine andere Melodie summen.“ Rechtfertigte er seine Handlungsweise. 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du damals schon mehr für diese Jägerin fühltest, als den Respekt vor einem ebenbürtigen Gegner. Deshalb erklärt sie nichts von dem, was sich zwischen Drusilla und dir abgespielt hat. Du warst von Anfang an von den Jägerinnen besessen, diese hier hast du nur näher kennen gelernt, bevor du sie sterben sehen wirst. Und die Jägerin beantwortet nicht meine Frage, Spike. Weshalb hast du Dru damals nicht getötet?“ 

Spike wusste, dass Darla einen Punkt hatte, auf den sie hinaus wollte. Er war sich nur nicht sicher welchen. Deshalb rief er sich die Konfrontation mit Dru zurück ins Gedächtnis. Seine Enttäuschung und schließlich bittere Einsicht, dass sich zwischen ihnen unwiederbringlich etwas geändert hatte, während der Monate in Sunnydale. 

Das Gefühl der Desillusionierung als er endlich der Realität ins Auge sah. Dass hundert Jahre zu zweit nichts daran geändert hatten, dass Angel für sie ewig an erster Stelle stehen würde. Sie hatten sich verloren, wahrscheinlich nie gehabt. Die Frustration, die diese Wahrheit mit sich brachte und das niederschmetternde Gefühl, das egal was er nun tun würde, sich nichts an diesen Tatsachen ändern würde. 

Seine Liebe, egal wie tief und elementar sie auch gewesen war, beruhte letzten Endes auf einer selbst gewählten Lüge und war deshalb niemals mehr als einseitig gewesen.

„Ihr Tod hätte nur mein Gehen verzögert, weil es nicht mehr wichtig war. Nicht von Bedeutung.“ Er hörte sich müde an. Sein besiegter Tonfall, gab einiges von den Emotionen preis, die er damals empfunden hatte. „Es wurde Zeit, dass ich mich in meinem Leben vorwärts bewegte. So schnell wie möglich. Das Thema war abgeschlossen und sie nicht mehr Teil meines Lebens.“

„Du warst klüger und schneller als ich, Spike, dir deine Niederlage sofort einzugestehen.“ 

Darlas wissender Gesichtsausdruck hatte etwas seltsam melancholisches, während sie ihm ihre Zustimmung zu seiner Schlussfolgerung gab. Sie begann wieder ihre Wanderung, ließ ihre Aufmerksamkeit über die karge Einrichtung gleiten, als ob sie sich im Louvre befand und nicht in einer heruntergekommen Gruft. 

„Ich habe zu viele Jahre damit verbracht, ihm nachzutrauern. Die letzten Monate waren nur der traurige Höhenpunkt von dieser Epoche meines Lebens. Aber manchmal ist der größte Sieg, das Eingeständnis einer Niederlage. Wenn man eine Schlacht verloren hat, ist die einzige logische Konsequenz herauszufinden Warum und den Fehler nie wieder zu zulassen. Also was würde es mir persönlich noch bringen, wenn ich Angel töten würde? Die Befriedigung, dass ich gewonnen habe? Aber ich habe ihn doch schon verloren. Nichts ändert sich daran. Ob er hier oder in der Hölle sein Dasein fristet, macht für mich keinen großen Unterschied mehr. Und Rache wäre nur eine weitere Verschwendung von Energie meinerseits und ich bin es müde ihm nachzujagen.“ 

Schließlich blieb sie in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, „Habe ich deine Frage ausführlich genug beantwortet, warum ich ihn gehen lasse?“ 

Sein Nicken kam langsam, „Aber das beantwortet nicht, warum du nicht zugelassen hast, dass ich meinem ersten Impuls nachgegangen bin.“

Darla musterte ihn nachdenklich, setzte zum sprechen an und unterbrach sich, bevor sie sich zu einer Antwort hinreißen ließ. Schließlich, „Du hast mich aus meiner Apathie aufgeweckt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange ich in diesem Zustand verharrt wäre oder ob ich jemals daraus aufgewacht wäre, ohne dich. Dafür schulde ich dir genug.“

Das Schweigen zog sich und Spike begann unruhig zu werden, unter ihrem intensiven Blick. Als er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, setzte er lahm nach, „Dann sind wir quitt?“

„Nein.“ Ihr breites Lächeln kam unerwartet, nach den bedeutungsschweren Offenbarungen der letzten Stunden. „Ich habe noch eine Lektion für dich, vielleicht die wichtigste von allen. Danach sind wir, denke ich, quitt.“

Sie wurde wieder ernst, „Du bist ein Dämon, aber mehr noch bist du ein Mann und ihr Männer habt eine seltsame Fiktion, darauf die erste Liebe im Leben einer Frau zu sein. Was ihr nicht begreift ist, wie unwichtig das in Wirklichkeit ist. Alles was zählt, ist das man die letzte Liebe wird und so ungern ich das zugebe, du hast das Potential einem Angel auszutreiben. Und wenn du das bei mir mit meiner langen Geschichte Angel betreffend, geschafft hast, dann hast du diese Chance ebenfalls bei deiner Jägerin. Die erste Liebe ist wichtig, aber nicht ewig. Ich kenne nicht einmal mehr meinen menschlichen Namen, ganz davon abgesehen den des Jungen, der mich zum ersten Mal zu Fall gebracht hat. Deshalb habe ich nicht zugelassen, dass du deiner Wut nachgibst.“

Diese Lektion hatte es tatsächlich in sich. Nicht nur die erste und letzte Liebe betreffend, Spike gab ihr in diesem Punkt Recht. Die Hoffnung für Buffy und ihn, selbst wenn sie noch so gering war, bestand jetzt noch und er hatte den ersten kleinen Sieg gegenüber Angel bei Darla eingefahren. Wie hoch hatte er vor diesem Abend die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür eingeschätzt. 

Der Nullpunkt traf es nicht wirklich, eher Minus unendlich.

„Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie den Schmerz wert ist.“ Sein Blick schnellte zu Darla zurück, die ihn ruhig beobachtete. „Ich habe sie nur zweimal getroffen und davon abgesehen, dass ich sie nicht für die Hellste halte, weiß ich genug über sie, um dich vor ihr zu warnen. Ich habe einen guten Teil von mir in ihr entdeckt. Du kennst sie zwar besser, aber dein Hang, dich auf unberührbare Frauen einzulassen, hat sich, denke ich, nicht geändert. Und die äußeren Umstände haben sich ebenfalls nicht geändert. Sie ist eine Jägerin und deren Haltbarkeit ist stark begrenzt. Du hast etwas anderes verdient als das.“

„Und wer bist du, um mir zu sagen, was ich verdient habe?“, entgegnete er bissig. Die Einwände, die sie angebracht hatte, kannte er. Hatte sie selbst schon mehr als tausend Mal in seinem Kopf durchgekaut. Aber es lag nun mal nicht in seiner Macht zu bestimmen, wie er fühlte.

„Niemand, nur ein Geist deiner Vergangenheit, der dir noch einen letzten guten Ratschlag schuldete“, äußerte sie vorsichtig geworden. „Aber ich bin es müde zu reden. Wenn ich dich noch weiter beschäftigen soll, verlagere ich mich auf ein anderes Gebiet.“ Damit drehte sie sich von ihm weg und ging zielstrebig auf die Eckes zu, wo eine Kommode stand.

Spike ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, versuchte nicht nachzudenken und sich stattdessen auf den Raum zu konzentrieren. Den Geruch der heruntergebrannten Kerzen, der überlagert wurde von dem schweren Aroma ihres - wie auch immer er es nennen würde, es würde nicht das wahre Ausmaß treffen. Heißer Kampf? Purer Sex? Dämonisches Liebesspiel? Nichts und alles. 

Darla war erneut dabei sein Leben zu komplizieren.

Der Duft der Frau in der Ecke, die sich systematisch ihrer Kleider entledigte, weckte seinen Dämon, ließ seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sie verfallen. Eine Geste, die er tausend Mal bei Dru beobachtet hatte und von der er nun wusste, wo ihr Ursprung lag. Bei ihr. Warum überraschte ihn das nicht. Konnte er nicht alles in seinem Dasein in letzter Instanz auf sie zurückführen, lag der Beginn nicht immer irgendwie bei ihr?

„Du scheinst dir ziemlich sicher über die Art und Weise zu sein, mit der ich beschäftigt werden will.“ Er klang arroganter als er sich fühlte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Recht und es war wirklich die einzige Art, die ihn vollkommen ablenken würde. Darla legte das letzte ihrer Kleidungsstücke gefaltet auf das Bündel und kam hüftschwingend auf ihn zu.

„Spike, ich kenne das internationale Signal von wollen, ebenso wie von genug.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ sie sich neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder, mit genügend Abstand zwischen ihnen. Ihr geheimnisvolles Lächeln sagte ihm, dass sie über einen Scherz lachte, den sie nicht bereit war mit ihm zu teilen. „Auch wenn dein Körper wollen sagt, kann ich den unentschlossenen Ausdruck in deinem Gesicht lesen und ich bin nicht in der Stimmung zu verführen.“

„Und das von der Frau, die sich gerade auf eindrucksvolle Weise, ihrer Kleider entledigt hat.“ Der zynische Unterton schlich sich von ihm unbemerkt ein.

Sie grinste unbeschwert, parierte elegant, „Und das von dem Mann, der vorhin erst auf eindrucksvolle Weise, auf sein impulsives Verhalten hingewiesen hat.“ Sein tiefes Lachen überraschte ihn selbst am meisten, Darla schien es zu gefallen, obwohl sie nicht mit einstimmte. 

„Es erschien mir angemessen, die einzigen Kleider, die ich hier dabei habe, vor dir in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ich reise mit leichtem Gepäck und die meisten meiner Sachen sind in L.A. in einem Schließfach. Außerdem sind die Verkäuferinnen hier nicht nach meinem Geschmack. Ebenso wenig wie der Stil.“ Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich, zusammen mit dem Funkeln in ihren Augen. „Egal. Also was ist mit dir? Wie willst du beschäftigt werden?“ Darla blickte ihn aufmerksam an, ihren Kopf auf einer Hand abgestützt und mit einem interessierten Gesichtsausdruck.

Gute Frage. Was wollte er? Reden oder sie so hart bumsen, bis er vergessen würde, wer sie waren, wo sie herkamen und wohin sie gehen würden? Vielleicht etwas von beidem. Vielleicht nichts. Sein Blick löste sich von Darlas erwartungsvollem Gesicht und ging gegen die Decke, ohne etwas zu sehen.

Nicht dass er Zweifel an ihrer Bereitwilligkeit hatte, ihm heute alles zu erfüllen, schließlich ging es nicht nur um ihn, sondern ebenso um ihren teuren Angel. Möglicherweise war diese ganze Phrase nicht mehr, als eine subtilere Art ihrer Rache an Angel. 

Spike konnte sich zu gut, dessen Reaktion ausmalen, sollte er jemals von diesem Zusammensein erfahren. Sein Grand Sire konnte ebenso impulsiv wie er sein, wenn er der Meinung war, dass sein Besitz entweiht worden war. Mit oder ohne Seele, das machte keinen Unterschied, sein Dämon war einfach so bestimmt. Selbst wenn er sie verlassen hatte, gab das anderen nicht das Recht sie für sich in Anspruch zu nehmen. 

Sein Schweigen zog sich.

„Hast du meinen Tod gefühlt?“

Ihre Frage kam aus dem Nichts und unterbrach den Mahlstrom seiner Gedanken, die sich hauptsächlich um den Tod seines Grand Sires in allen Variationen drehten. Wegen Dru, wegen Buffy, wegen Darla, wegen ihm selbst. Weil der Bastard alles was in seinem Leben Potential hatte, gut und einzigartig zu werden, in nichts als Asche verwandelte. 

„Was?“

„Damals. Mir wurde gesagt, dass man es spürt, wenn ein Ahne stirbt, ebenso wie man ein Childe fühlt. Mein einziger Vorfahre war der Meister und der wurde von deiner Jägerin getötet, als ich schon nicht mehr auf dieser Erde weilte.“ Sie klang neugierig.

„Ja, aber Dru erklärte mir, was genau vorgefallen war.“ 

Die Stille zog sich wieder, während Spike versuchte, sich den plötzlichen Verlust in Erinnerung zu rufen, den er damals gespürt hatte. Den Stich in seinem toten Herz, der für Tage nicht mehr wegging. Es hatte tatsächlich Dru bedurft, damit er dieses Gefühl einordnen konnte. Der Meister und Angel waren danach einfacher zu verstehen gewesen, weniger intensiv. Die Jägerin. Seine Jägerin hatte die Familie ziemlich dezimiert.

„Also werde ich wissen, wenn du sterben solltest? Oder Angel?“ 

Worauf wollte sie hinaus? Dass sie unbesorgt gehen konnte, weil sie wenigstens die Gewissheit mitnehmen würde? „Ja, selbst wenn Tausende von Meilen dazwischen liegen. Drus Blut wird dich mit Sicherheit sogar für meinen Tod empfänglich gemacht haben.“

„Mmh, der Gedanke hat etwas tröstliches, findest du nicht?“ Darla klang zufrieden und er richtete seinen Blick von der Decke auf sie. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Gesicht hatte einen entspannten Ausdruck. 

Spike musste sich eingestehen, dass er den Vampir neben sich weniger verstand, als er bisher angenommen hatte, „Warum tröstlich?“

„Alles fließt, ist in Bewegung. Dinge verändern sich, ebenso wie Gefühle. Aber es gibt eine Konstante in unserer Existenz.“ Sie war tief in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken.

„Und die wäre?“

„Blut, William. Der Ruf unseres Blutes echot durch die Ewigkeit.“ 

Ihre Atmung wurde tiefer und Spike war sich sicher, dass sie nun endgültig in ihrer eigenen Welt war. Soweit zu ihrer Aufgabe, dass sie ihn beschäftigen sollte. Obwohl, sie hatte ihm etwas zum Nachdenken mitgegeben und eine Zuversicht, die noch lange nachdem sie Sunnydale hinter sich gelassen hatte, in ihm nachhallen würde. 

Wenn er sich die gegenwärtige Situation ansah, dann war er neben Dru, der einzige in der Familie, der nicht einmal ein Ticket zur Hölle und zurück gelöst hatte. Obwohl er bei Dru nicht ganz sicher war. Okay, dass er keine Menschen töten konnte, nagte immer noch zeitweise an ihm, aber das meiste andere hatte seinen Platz in ihm gefunden. 

Vielleicht hatte er sich wirklich nicht so weit von seinem Ursprung entfernt, wie er die ganze Zeit angenommen hatte. Er war Teil eines Großen. Egal wie alleine oder isoliert er sich auch fühlte, so hatte er doch darin seinen unumstößlichen Platz. Und wenn es vereinfacht gesprochen auch nur der Familienstammbaum war. 

Vielleicht wurde es Zeit herauszufinden, wie viel Raum er in ihr einnehmen konnte, ohne sich zu verlieren. Darla zuckte zusammen, ihre Augen gingen erschrocken auf und weiteten sich, als seine Hand sich um ihre Brust schloss und die Weichheit und Feste austestete. Ihre Augenbrauen bildeten eine Linie und bei jeder anderen Frau, hätte Spike diesen Gesichtsausdruck als Unsicherheit gedeutet. Aber nicht bei ihr.

Sein Grinsen ließ keinen Zweifel, an seinen Absichten. „Ich weiß jetzt, wie ich beschäftigt werden will.“ 

„Ja?“, kam es gedehnt von ihr. Ihr Ausdruck hatte sich in etwas gewandelt, das er nicht ganz einordnen konnte. „Und wie?“

„Soll ich es beschreiben oder reicht es dir, wenn ich es dir zeige?“, neckte er sie.

~O~

„Zeig es mir.“

Darla fühlte sich ausgelaugt, nicht sicher, ob sie mit diesem plötzlich gelösten Spike umgehen konnte. Nach all den Offenbarungen, Wahrheiten und Lügen, die jetzt untrennbar miteinander verwoben waren. Es war nicht in ihrer Absicht gelegen, ihm so viel von sich preiszugeben, dennoch hatte sie ihm die wichtigsten Erkenntnisse sie selbst betreffend verschweigen können. 

In ihrem Vokabular befand sich das Wort Liebe zum Glück nicht.

Aber Worte konnten flexibel und verschwommen in ihrer Bedeutung sein. Zuneigung und Besitz waren das höchste Ausmaß von Schwäche, das sie sich zugestand und so leid es ihr tat, sie empfand beides für ihn. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie sich zum denkbar ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt einstellten. 

Seine Idee, dass er die Jägerin liebte, würde eine Weile benötigen, um sich wieder in Luft aufzulösen. Die Hoffnung, die sie in seinen Augen gelesen hatte, sprach Bände, er war Buffy momentan hoffnungslos verfallen. Vielleicht sollte sie in einem oder zwei Jahrzehnten sich auf die Suche nach ihm machen, wenn dieser Wahn etwas hinter ihm lag. 

Was Darla aber nicht ganz verstand, war seine spielerische Offerte jetzt. Spike schien sich soweit, abgekühlt zu haben, dass er den Bangel nicht mehr auseinander reißen und in die Einzelteile zerlegen wollte. Seine Wut auf Angel war immer noch da, aber nur etwas über dem normalen Pegel, der immer in ihm brannte. Buffy schien wieder seine Ikone in Reichweite, zwar auf einem Sockel, aber noch greifbar. 

Wo sie in diese Konstellation hineinpasste, war ihr nicht ganz klar.

Im Zorn hatte er die Entschuldigung, dass er nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne war und ein passendes Ventil gefunden hatte. In Trauer, dass er Trost und Zuspruch brauchte oder einfach Ablenkung. Aber in diesem hoffnungsvollen Zustand? Weshalb jetzt? Ihr Eindruck von ihm, war immer der des monogamen Vampirs. 

Dru, Angelus und relativ wenig menschliche Opfer dazwischen.

Warum machte sie sich überhaupt über seine Motive Gedanken, es war nicht wichtig. Seine Hände waren auf angenehmer Wanderschaft auf ihrem Körper und wenn sie nur das für ihn war, war es auch okay, solange es sich so anfühlte. Sie hatte sich geschworen in der Gegenwart zu leben und er machte es für sie einfach dieses Gelöbnis zu erfüllen. Zumindest für heute. Das Morgen mit der dazugehörenden Einsamkeit war noch eine Ewigkeit entfernt. Das Gestern schien Äonen hinter ihr zu liegen. 

In seiner Imperfektion war er perfekter, als alles was sie in ihrem Dasein gesehen hatte.

Und wer war sie überhaupt, um sich ein Urteil über Perfektion zu erlauben? Sie hatte Jahrzehnte damit verbracht einem Bild nachzujagen, das sie am besten innerhalb von Sekunden vergessen hätte, weil es nicht mehr bestand gehabt hatte und niemals wieder so zusammenzusetzen war wie in dem Augenblick, in dem sie es aufgenommen hatte. 

Vor dieser Nacht war nichts als ihr Dämon in einer leeren Hülle übrig geblieben. Sie war keine Frau in Not, die auf ihre Rettung spekulierte, außer vielleicht wenn sie einem Mann eine Falle stellte. Sie war keine Heldin, außer vielleicht wenn es darum ging, sich ihr Überleben zu sicher. Sie war keine Schönheit im klassischen Sinne, niemand, die den Leuten den Atem nahm, wenn sie einen Raum betrat. Und jetzt war sie sich nicht sicher, was Spike aus ihr machte und was sie war.

Ihr Schutzwall war nicht mehr existent. Zwischen Spike und ihr lag nichts mehr, als zwei Schichten Haut und zu viele Gedanken. Der bittere Geschmack in ihrer Kehle, erinnerte sie an die letzten Tränen, die sie vergossen hatte als sie sicher war, dass sie einfach sterben würde und das akzeptierte, weil es das war, was Angel von ihr verlangte. 

Stattdessen war sie erneut wie ein Phönix aus der Asche aufgestiegen. 

Nicht in der Nacht, als sie ihren dritten Tod hinter sich ließ, sondern gestern. Das dumpfe Gefühl in ihrer Brust, dort wo ihr ruhendes Herz lag, sagte ihr, dass sie dabei war, sich in gefährliche, unbekannte Gewässer vorzuwagen, in dem sie allem zu viel Bedeutung verlieh. So sicher, wie ihr ruhendes Herz ihr sagen konnte, dass in diesem Augenblick die Sonne erneut aufstieg. 

Darla wusste, dass sie gut daran getan hatte, ihrem Dasein nie mehr Bedeutung zu zumessen als notwendig. Aber mit Spikes Händen und Lippen auf ihrem Körper erschien alles von tiefer Bedeutung, was sie betraf. Und sie musste sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass dem so nicht war. Für ihn war sie nicht mehr als ein Lückenfüller, zwischen dem Gestern und Morgen. 

Am besten bevor seine Lippen sich von ihrem Hüftknochen lösten und sich seinen Fingern anschlossen, die schon wirklich gefährliche Regionen für ihr Denkvermögen erreicht hatten. Ihre Hände zogen seinen Kopf auf Höhe ihres Gesichtes. Den irritierten Gesichtsausdruck mit einem Kuss wegwischend, drehte sie ihn auf den Rücken. 

Und vielleicht war sie dabei ihm mehr Bedeutung zu zugestehen, als er es verdient hatte. Denn was sie geplant hatte, war etwas das sie in der Vergangenheit schlicht als Sirerecht eingestuft hatte. Unter Umständen weil sie es zu oft in ihrem menschlichen Leben getan hatte, um es als Vampir zu genießen. Aber die einzigen Male, in denen sie wirklich Macht über den Meister gehabt hatte, beinhalteten dieses Vorgehen von ihr. Deshalb ging Darla davon aus, dass sie nichts von ihrem Können verloren hatte. Und ein Teil ihrer Macht über Angelus bestand stets darin, dass sie ihm es nie zugestanden hatte, obwohl es nicht viel Einsatz von ihr erforderte.

Den Kuss unterbrechend, arbeitete sie sich mit ihren Lippen und Händen an seinem Körper herunter. Verfolgte das Auf und Ab seiner Brust, wie die Ebbe und Flut am Meer, sich stetig beschleunigend mit der aufbauenden Spannung in ihm. Sein tiefes Stöhnen vibrierte in seinem Brustkorb nach und Darla konzentrierte sich auf seinen Bauchnabel, den Harten Beweis seiner Erregung gegen ihre Brust gedrückt. Ihre Hände auf seiner Hüfte ruhend. 

Ein Teil des Geheimnisses war die Erwartung, das hatte sie nicht vergessen. 

Es wurde schwerer ihn festzuhalten, der richtige Zeitpunkt, um seinen Bauchnabel hinter sich zu lassen und der Spur von Haaren zu folgen, die ihr den Weg vorgaben. Sein Kopf war hart in das Kissen gepresst. Seine Augen geschlossen, sich ganz auf das Gefühl ihrer Zunge auf seinem Körper konzentriert.

„Spike“, Darla wusste, wie sich der Lufthauch für ihn anfühlen musste. Seine Hüften stießen ins Leere. Gegen ihr Grinsen konnte sie nicht wirklich etwas tun. „Spike, sieh mich an!“ Und er kam ihrer Aufforderung mühsam nach, „Du bist der zweite Vampir, für den ich das hier mache – und der erste war nicht Angelus!“ 

Seine überraschte Miene wandelte sich in etwas das einem Triumph sehr nahe kam. Damit nahm sie ihn in seiner gesamten Länge in den Mund, der Sieg war ihrer.

Darla wusste, dass es wenig gab, das man bei einem Blowjob für einen Mann falsch machen konnte. Männer hatten dazu eine seltsam eindeutige Beziehung, ebenso wie zu ihrem besten Stück. Aber es gab ein paar Dinge, die einer Frau dazu verhalfen, sich ins Gedächtnis zu brennen oder den Preis beim nächsten Mal höher anzusetzen. Und diese Kunst hatte sie trotz vierhundert Jahren noch nicht verlernt. 

Ihr Blick ließ seinen nicht los durch den Vorhang ihrer Haare, während sein Gesichtsausdruck sich beständig wandelte, von gewinnend zu besiegt. Ihre Hände lösten sich von seiner Hüfte und wanderten planlos über seinen Körper, während sie ihre Kehle entspannte und den Rhythmus erhöhte. Die Emotionen zuckten wie Blitze in einem bewegten Nachthimmel über sein Gesicht. Genauso intensiv wie blendend. 

Sie konnte beinahe vergessen, warum sie gerade tat, was sie tat. Beinahe. 

Seine Zähne gruben sich in seine Unterlippe. Zu fest, wie die Bluttropfen an seinem Mund bewiesen und Darla widerstand dem Bedürfnis erneut herauszufinden, wie er schmeckte, während sie so angefüllt mit seinem Geschmack war. Seine Hände griffen nach dem Laken, hielten es mit einem Todesgriff und eine Hand von ihr kam zurück zu ihrem Mund, schloss sich fest um ihn. Sein Blick hatte etwas Hypnotisches in seiner Intensität und es war an ihr die Augen zu schließen. Das hier lief nicht, wie geplant. Sie genoss es zu sehr. Wo war ihr Widerwillen? Ihre Überlegenheit in dieser Sache?

Spikes sanfte Hände in ihrem Haar zwangen sie, wieder die Lider zu öffnen, „Komm her, Darla.“

Sie entließ ihn mit einem letzten Streicheln ihrer Zunge und krabbelte an seinem Körper hoch. Wann hatte sie begonnen auf Kommando zu hören? Seine Fingerspitzen ließen ihr Haar hinter sich und begannen ihre Magie auf ihren Brüsten wirken, während er eine davon in den Mund nahm. Seine Zunge um die Spitze kreisen ließ und sie sich langsam auf ihn herabsenkte. Spike setzte sich auf, Gott, es sollte verboten sein, sich so warm anzufühlen, wenn man tot war. 

Ihre Arme umfassten ihn fester, während sie einen trägen Rhythmus aufnahm. Ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals begraben, nahm sie ihn mit jeder Bewegung tiefer in sich auf. Sein Geruch würde sie eine Ewigkeit verfolgen, dessen war Darla sich bewusst. Nach Leder, Rauch und etwas das nur ihm zu Eigen war. Etwas das zu benennen einige Jahre dauern würde. Jahre, die sie sich zu gerne nehmen würde, aber wusste, dass sie nicht die Chance dazu haben würde, diese an seiner Seite zu verbringen.

Seine Finger auf ihrem Rücken ließen sie seinen Geschmack mit ihrem Grinsen aufnehmen. Ihr gleichmäßiges Metrum sprach von Ende und Anfängen und der Zeit dazwischen. Von Ewigkeiten und Augenblicken, die sich ablösten im Kreislauf des Lebens. Darla wollte ihm so viel von sich erzählen, Facetten zeigen, die bisher untergegangen waren, zeigen, dass sie fähig war, sich um ihn zu kümmern. 

Aber die Gedanken gerieten ins Stocken. Jedes Mal wenn sie zum Sprechen ansetzte und letzten Endes waren Worte nichts als flexible Fragmente des Fühlens. Also benutzte sie ihren Mund für die einzig brauchbare Handlung. Für die einzige Sprache, die Spike verstehen und als wahr ansehen würde. 

Ihr Kuss brannte sich in ihr Gedächtnis, wie so vieles der vergangenen Stunden. Ihre Zunge umkreiste seine zunächst träge, während sie versuchte ihm all das mitzuteilen, was er für sie geändert hatte. Und er verstand sie, zumindest wurde der Kuss drängender mit jeder Sekunde, die er anhielt, ebenso wie sein Tempo sich erhöhte. Sie hatten scheinbar doch keine Ewigkeit füreinander Zeit, so wie der vorige Rhythmus, es ihnen sachte vorgelogen hatte, so überzeugend.

Ihre Arme umklammerten ihn fester mit jedem Vordringen und Zurückziehen von ihm. Und sie wollte sich entschuldigen, sagen, dass es nicht in ihrer Absicht lag, ihm weh zu tun. Zumindest nicht so. Dass sie sich selber damit am meisten wehtat, weil sie nicht wusste, ob sie ihn jemals gehen lassen konnte, ohne sich zu verlieren. Aber wieder verließen sie die Worte und sie war auf ihre Lippen angewiesen, um es ihm stumm mitzuteilen. 

Mit einer Drehung lag sie unter ihm in die weiche Matratze gedrückt, mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf ihr, bis er sich auf seine Ellbogen abstützte. Ihre Blicke bohrten sich ineinander, die Spannung zwischen ihnen beiden war beinahe mit Händen greifbar, aufwühlend. 

Blaue Augen, die auf braune trafen und schließlich nichts als Gold zurückließen. Das war für sie beiden die Form, in der sie am ehesten mit Schmerz umgehen konnten. Selbst dann wenn das Leid in den Überresten ihrer menschlichen Gefühle seinen Ursprung hatte.

Darla schloss besiegt ihre Augen und bot ihm ihre Kehle an. Diese Geste war nicht mehr wirklich von Bedeutung, ihre bedingungslose Niederlage hatte sie in seine Arme getrieben. Nach all ihren Monologen über Sieg und Verlust, wer war sie, dass sie ihm ihren verweigerte? 

Jetzt wo er sie total ihrer Abwehr beraubt hatte und ein Teil von ihr wurde.

Sie wartete geduldig, scheinbar eine Ewigkeit auf den Biss, der nicht kam. Schließlich öffnete sie die Augen, blickte in verwirrte blaue, „Ist es nicht das, was du willst, Spike?“

„Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, was ich will.“ Sein kehliges Flüstern hallte in ihr nach. Und sie schwor sich ein letztes Mal, dass sie nicht mehr in seine Gegenwart hineindeutete sollte als die Fakten. Auch wenn sie scheinbar ständig, dazu abdriften drohte, ihn als ihre Erlösung wahrzunehmen.

„Also keine weiteren Blutspiele?“ Sie hatte einen spielerischen Tonfall getroffen, zufrieden damit erlaubte sie sich ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Nein, keine Blutspiele“, entgegnete er ernst.

„Okay“, kam es gedehnt von ihr. „Nach was steht dir dann der Sinn? Oder willst du in dieser Position für den Rest des heutigen Tages verharren? Nicht dass ich etwas dagegen hätte.“ Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, als ob er versuchte, ihn klar zu bekommen oder aus einem Traum aufzuwachen. „Du schienst eine ziemlich klare Vorstellung davon gehabt zu haben, wie du beschäftigt werden wolltest.“ Die Augenbraue mit der Nabe ging erstaunt nach oben, „Als du begonnen hast, es mir zu zeigen.“

„Vielleicht sollte ich dann einfach damit weitermachen?“ 

Er klang ein wenig unsicher.

„Vielleicht solltest du das, Spike.“ Ihr aufmunternder Tonfall passte nicht zu ihrer Stimmung. Sie hörte sich beinahe so an, als ob sie eine Jungfrau ermutigte. Gott, der Gedanke war zu absurd, ihr Lachen perlte unerwartet über sie beide hinweg, Spikes irritierter Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich, als er die Komik der Situation erkannte. 

„Vielleicht sollte ich einfach den Mund halten und mich auf das besinnen, was ich kann?“ Der belustigte, selbstironische Ton war nicht zu überhören.

„Ja, vielleicht solltest du das“, gab sie amüsiert zurück.

Seine gute Laune übertrug sich auf sie, machte sie unbekümmert. 

Es war nett für eine Weile tot und sorgenfrei zu sein. War das nicht der Sinn des Ganzen? Die Probleme der Sterblichen hinter sich zulassen und das Dasein so genießen, wie es sich ihnen anbot. Ohne Kompromisse oder nagende Schuldgefühle. Spike schien ihr in dieser Einstellung, um einiges voraus zu sein. Abgesehen von seiner Unfähigkeit menschliche Blutbäder anzurichten, hatte er wohl für sich die richtige Mischung an dämonischer Gewalt und humaner Solidarität gefunden. 

Und er wusste, dass er kein Engel war, ebenso wenig wie sie.

Ihre kurze Unterredung hatte etwas von der dunklen Spannung abgebaut, die sich in Darla breit gemacht hatte. Außerdem fiel ihr nicht ein, wann sie das letzte Mal aus reinem Vergnügen gelacht hatte, ohne dass ein Hauch von Sadismus oder Ironie darin zu finden gewesen war. Wieder etwas wofür sie ihm dankbar sein musste. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, als er einen schnellen Rhythmus aufnahm und das Funkeln in seinen Augen erinnerte sie daran, das etwas von ihrem Zusammensein bestand haben würde. 

Sich auf die Bewegung ihrer Körper konzentrierend, ließ sie sich von der Welle der Lust davontragen. Darla fühlte sich leicht, ohne Gewicht auf ihren Schultern, bis auf seines auf ihrer Hüfte. Eines, das sie nur noch schwereloser machte, je mehr sie darauf ihre Sinne einschwor. Der Höhepunkt kam schnell, wild, beinahe unerwartet heftig für sie und schleuderte sie seinem Körper entgegen. Diesmal nahm sie seinen Klimax mit. Prägte sich den kehligen Schrei ein, den er ausstieß, ebenso die Schauder, die hart durch seinen Körper jagten. 

Diesmal wendete sie sich nicht von dem Gefühl der Zärtlichkeit ab, das sich in ihr breit machte und die sanften Hände auf seinem Rücken schienen nur eine natürliche Reaktion zu sein. Nichts worüber man beunruhigt sein musste. Nichts das einen ängstigen sollte. Darla wehrte sich auch nicht gegen den Schlaf, der sie überwältigte. Es war Tag, also wohin sollte sie schon gehen? Spikes gleichmäßiger Atem zeigte ihr, dass er wohl genauso dachte und sich schon im Land seiner Träume befand. 

Wahrscheinlich zusammen mit seiner blonden Jägerin.

Darla erwachte in dem Augenblick als die Sonne unterging und Platz für die Kreaturen der Nacht schaffte. Einen Moment war sie verwirrt von dem kalten, nackten Körper neben ihrem, der sich mit ihrem zusammen zu einem scheinbar unlösbaren Knoten von Gliedmaßen vereinigt hatte. Bis die Erinnerungen auf sie einstürmten. Sie löste sich behutsam von Spike, darauf Bedacht ihn nicht zu wecken. Er war verglichen mit ihr, immer ein Langschläfer gewesen. 

In ihr Lächeln mischte sich eine Spur von Melancholie. 

Nachdem sie ihre Kleider angelegt hatte, wog sie gemächlich ihre Optionen gegeneinander ab. Sollte sie einfach in die Nacht verschwinden oder war sie ihm ein Abschied schuldig? Sein Gesicht wirkte jung und unbedarft im Schlaf, aber er wusste, worauf er sich mit seiner Jägerin eingelassen hatte. So wie sie wusste, dass sie eine gefährliche Leidenschaft mit etwas dunklerem ersetzt hatte. Oder hellerem, je nachdem wie sie die Flammen in ihrem Inneren deutete.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf das Bett, „Spike, hey, aufwachen, Spike!“ 

Ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter brachte ihn langsam aus dem Land der Träume in die Gegenwart. Er blinzelte einige Male, bevor sein Blick sich vom Schlaf klärte. Seinen blanken Unglauben konnte sie ihm nicht verübeln, schließlich war sie an dem gleichen Ort direkt nach ihrem Aufwachen gewesen. 

Seine Stimme klang heiser, schutzlos, „Darla?“ 

„Hey, ich wollte mich nur verabschieden.“ Seine blauen Augen versuchten sich auf sie zu konzentrieren, keine einfache Aufgabe für ihn direkt nach dem Wachwerden. „Danke für alles.“ Bevor die Pause zu bedeutungsvoll wurde, setzte sie nach, „Und vielleicht kreuzen sich unsere Pfade in zehn, zwanzig Jahren. Wer weiß schon, was das Leben noch für uns bereithält. Ich werde deine Gesellschaft nach der gestrigen Nacht auf jeden Fall vermissen, nichtsdestotrotz Zeit für mich zu gehen. Also pass auf dich auf, Spike. Du willst mich doch nicht in die Position bringen, dass ich Rache für deinen Tod an einem Fürst der Hölle oder Möchtgern-Kämpfer für das Gute nehmen muss, oder?“ 

Er schüttelte zu überrascht für Worte den Kopf. 

Einen Moment unentschlossen, beugte Darla sich schließlich zu ihm hinunter. Ihre Lippen streiften seine, nicht mehr als die Berührung eines Schmetterlings, während ihre Hände fest seinen Kopf umfassten. Ihren Blick tief in seinen versenkt, war sie dabei, ihr Talent als Schauspielerin aufs Äußerste zu testen, „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute bei deiner Jägerin und hoffe, dass du in ihr das findest, was du suchst.“

Sowohl ihr Dämon, als auch die Frau in ihr rebellierten bei dieser Aussage in einem seltsamen Unisono. Doch nichts davon durchbrach ihre Oberfläche, sie behielt den steinernen Ausdruck. 

Spike wollte zur Antwort ansetzen, aber sie verschloss seinen Mund mit einem letzten leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Langsam löste Darla sich von ihm, bevor sie sich erneut vergaß. 

„Bis zum nächsten Treffen, Spike und vielleicht ist dann keiner von uns in der Position, dass er gerettet werden muss, wer weiß, das Leben hat schon seltsamere Geschichten geschrieben.“

Sie stand übereilt auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Leiter, seine Stimme hielt sie ein letztes Mal zurück, „Auf Wiedersehen, Darla.“ 

Ihr Nicken war die letzte Reaktion, die er von ihr zu sehen bekam, bevor sie aus seiner Gruft verschwand. Draußen in der frisch geborenen Nacht, ließ sie die Worte leise nachklingen, die laut in ihrem Inneren hallten, „Auf Wiedersehen, Spike!“ 

Und Darla war froh gewartet zu haben, denn der bedürftige, zitternde Ton hätte Spikes Bild der unberührbaren Psycho-Bitch bis ins letzte Fragment erschüttert. Es war wieder Zeit für die Vorhölle, die ihr Dasein bestimmte. 

Zeit einige Menschen dorthin mitzunehmen. 

Das Raubtier in ihr brüllte auf, aber sie war schon immer gut darin gewesen, ihre Impulse zu unterdrücken. Sie machte sich auf den Weg nach Lateinamerika. Zeit ihrem Sire einen Besuch abzustatten und zu fragen, was für ein neues Lied die Sterne sangen. Nach einem letzten Blick auf den sternenklaren Nachthimmel ließ Darla sich von dem Ruf ihres Blutes leiten. 

Darauf war schon immer besseren Verlass gewesen, als auf einen jeden Kompass. 

Darla war zurück im Limbus, ein ebenso vertrautes Gefühl wie das ihres Blutes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Right Tune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739124) by [julianna2luv (teh_jules)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julianna2luv)




End file.
